Fetching Gabriel's Horn
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Ashley had won a vacation from her work going to San Francisco and she gets a huge suprised as she gets there when she gets involved finding a Gabriel's horn before it falls into the wrong hand.
1. Chapter 1 Falling from the Sky

_**Chapter 1 Falling from the sky**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I just got off the plane in the airport of San Francisco for my vacation I had won from my work. I was very excited going to places I wanted to go as I got on the cab to go to the hotel. I glance outside while the cab drove me and all the buildings reminded me of my favorite childhood movie all dogs go to heaven 2. I looked at the sky and begin to sing softly it's too heavenly here where Charlie thinks heaven is boring. I thought he was crazy believing heaven was boring I mean I would've be very happy living up there. I sighed looking up at the sky more daydreaming a little having adventure with Charlie and his friends helping finding Gabriel's horn. _ It will be really nice to have some excitement around here. _I thought as I felt the cab stopped.

"Were here Mamm." He announced as the bell boy opened the door for me. He grabs my belonging out while I went to the driver's window.

"Thank you." I handed the driver my cash as he tipped his hat.

"Hope you enjoy your stay." He drove off while the bell boy grabs my belonging making our way towards the hotel. I suddenly saw something falling from the sky on the window making me gasp and looked up. It was nothing but just blue sky with white clouds but I swear I thought I saw something. The bell boy was waiting for me by the door as I came up by him. Now I saw something grey in the sky making me gasp and looked up but again there's nothing up there.

"Is everything alright mamm?" The bell boy asked while I shook my head.

"Yeah everything is alright." I smiled while the door man opened the door for us. We walked in and I gotten a key for a suite room for my stay of another thing I won from my work. The bell boy and I walked up to my room as I use my keys to unlock my suite room. I let the bell boy go first for being polite as he walked in the door. He dropped my belonging while I give him some tips thanking him. He goes out of my suite while I called my parents telling them I made it and have not to worry about me. As I done with that I got out my map of all the places I wanted to go. I glance out my window watching the sunsets behind the golden gate bridged making it beautiful to watch. I also saw Alcatraz prison remembering Red used imprisoned the dogs from heaven. I sighed and putting some stuff away from my suite case to the drawer and figure out some ideas wanting to do first tomorrow since it's already late. I glance out the window once more seeing the building light going on looking up at the sky wondering what heaven is like.

_I'll give you eight to three. It's too heavenly here. Too heavenly here! _I sing as I sighed. Suddenly I heard a phone ring waking up from my daydream making me chuckle a little thinking it's my mom wanting to call me. I pick up the phone and sat down on the bed.

"Hello?" I asked while lying down on the bed.

"Hello." A voice purred making me gasp a little. It wasn't my mom but a man with a catlike voice sounding like George Hearn.

"Who is this?" I demanded while I heard him chuckle darkly on the other phone.

"Did you saw something falling from the sky?" I gasp as I got up still sitting down.

"Yes I think." I replied unsure while I head him purr softly making me puzzled.

"Do you have a cat by you?" I asked. I heard him laughed the other line.

"No my dear. I don't have one but I want you to come to my shop tomorrow so we can have a discuss of what you saw." I shivered feeling something bad about this that I shouldn't speak to him.

"You know I think you got a wrong number and I should get going." I got up from my bed while he chuckled more darkly.

"Oh darling, you don't have to be afraid of me. I just wanted to know what you saw from the sky." He purred more making me swallowed.

"Goodbye sir." I hang up the phone feeling freak out as I sat on the bed. I don't who that was but I hope I never heard from him again and how did he know I saw something from the sky? I looked out from my window seeing cars moving by while rubbing my arms together. I don't know what that was about but I'm glad it's over. I almost close the curtain but I saw something light from the sky making me gasp. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I'm seeing things but I was seeing things. I saw a two figure falling from the sky as I watch them fall on the street by the hotel I'm in. I gasp thinking there were people falling from the sky and got hurt. I quickly got my jacket and the key for my suite and went out towards the lobby. I quickly dial 911 on my cell phone while I ran through the lobby.

"Hello sir, there is a huge accident on the double tree hotel on the street and I need you to grab ambulance hurry…" I stop dead looking as I got out what I'm seeing.

"Hello? Hello?" A police asked while I was stunned.

"Cancel that, false alarm." I hang up my cell phone putting in my pocket. Right in front of me I saw two dogs on the street and what is more surprisingly they are Charlie and Itchy from my favorite childhood movie.

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey everyone how it's going? I decided to make another story for my website based on the movie I love from my childhood. My character won a vacation from her work and she gets a surprised when she gets there and how could she see them? Find out in the next Chapter! I don't own all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC aka me. Enjoy the beginning and please review but no flames.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Were Ghost!

_**Chapter 2 Were Ghost?!**_

I was stunned seeing Charlie and Itchy on the road while I hid behind the pole. Charlie was a germen shepherd mixed with Collie rough brown fur and right beside him was Itchy who is a dash hound with green vest with red cap. The both looked around and sniff a little. I saw Charlie being dazed looking like he's going to faint in a second.

"Look at this mess itch, trash, sucfumes, ferhetty." He begins looking disgusted. Then he beamed spread his arms out in joy.

"We are home!" Suddenly a tram was behind them making Itchy screamed making both of them get out of the way while the tram let out a bell sound. _ I remember him saying that in the movie. Am I in all dogs go to heaven 2? My favorite childhood movie?! This is great! _ I smiled while hiding.

"You're telling me." Itchy spoke sarcastic while Charlie sniffs and was sniffing in my direction.

"Hello double cheeseburgers with onions and pickles." He licks his muzzles while I sniff. He's right its smells like double cheeseburgers with onions and pickles in the hotel. I guess that's the dinner their offering and you know what it's making me hungry and its 10:30 pm. _Good for midnight snack. _I thought while I watch Itchy stops him.

"Charlie stay! Look we find Gabriel's horn and then its straight back to heaven. Okay?" Itchy said while Charlie smiled.

"What's the hurry itch? Let's have some fun." He spoke shrugging his shoulder acting like he got everything under control. One thing I don't like about Charlie is he a butthead all the time not knowing the right thing on his mind. I realized he heading my way and I know he shouldn't head this way but the other way like in the movie. _I have to stop him before he comes here._ I thought. I took a deep breath and stop in front of him making him stop.

"Sorry dog, no pets allowed in the Hotel." I shrug my shoulder while Charlie gives me puzzled look.

"Hey lady, you hear my stomach? It's growling for food." _ His stomach growling for food when he's a ghost or it just his mind?" _ I thought as he almost passes me but I stopped him using my foot.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules. You have to obey them." Charlie looks at me in annoyed.

"Okay look, you have no idea what I have been through wanting to be here and I don't want you to ruining… wait, you can understand me?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah short of." I replied while Itchy looked shocked. Charlie sniffs around me while Itchy came up by us.

"Are you related to Anne Marie by any chance?" Charlie asked with hint of hope. I shook my head.

"No sorry, I'm not related to her." I replied as Charlie sighed sadly.

"Oh. But how can you understand us?" He asked.

"I really don't have a clue how I can talk to both of you." I replied. "Are you guys' angels?" Charlie was about to say something but Itchy stomps his foot making him howl in pain.

"No mamm, what makes you say that?" Itchy laughed sheepish while I cross my arms knowing he's lying.

"If both of you aren't angels, how come I saw a light from the sky seeing both of you falling?" I tested while Charlie laughed.

"She's on to us." He whisper to Itchy while he struggles trying to find right words.

"As far as I know; angels aren't supposed to lie." I added while Itchy sighed.

"Alright were angels but don't tell anyone what you saw and what we're doing." Itchy spoke while I smiled.

"Don't worry your secret is save with me." I winked and Charlie winked back.

"I like her already; she's fun to hang out with. What's your name?" He asked.

"Ashley." I answered. "My name is Ashley." He nodded.

"I'm Charlie Barkin and this is Itchy Itchford." He introduced while I smiled.

"It's pleasure to meet both of you but what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Were on a mission to find Gabriel's horn that has fallen from heaven." Itchy explained. I know that Carface was the one that stole the horn without everyone noticing and tried to trade it for the fortunate.

"You mean the thing that fall from the sky?" I asked unsure.

"Did you saw it?" Itchy asked eagerly.

"Well yes, no, I don't know really." I replied. "It's hard to tell when its far away." Itchy sighed in disappointment while Charlie sniffs looking at the hotel.

"We can discuss about the horn later but right now I'm starving." With that Charlie took off towards the door where the lady just opened the door without her noticing Charlie passing. I groaned as Itchy and I ran almost hitting the lady.

"Sorry mamm!" I apologized quickly while she looks around confusing. We went inside the lobby trying to find Charlie. I'm very surprised that none one person notices a dog by me while were searching.

"He could be anywhere." Itchy panted.

"Let's try the dining room." I suggested making my way while Itchy followed.

"Ashley, wait! Short legs! Short legs!" He cried while running. We manage to make our way towards the dining room but were stopped by a waiter.

"How many?" He asked while I shook my head.

"Um no. I'm not here for dinner but looking for a friend." I looked around while the waiter looks at me puzzled.

"Are you looking for someone special?" He asked. I manage to find Charlie by the couple eating a double cheeseburger and Charlie tried to bite the leftover without them noticing.

"There!" I pointed at the couples while the waiter and the couples looked at me puzzled.

"Um are those people you're looking for?" I laughed nervously while the couple still gives me puzzled look.

"No, no. Sorry. Do what you're doing. Sorry again to interrupt." The couples shrug their shoulder and continue eating. I didn't see Charlie anywhere while the waiter waited.

"Um on second thought two please." The waiter looks by my shoulder and at me in confusing.

"Who's with you?" he asked. Doesn't he know Itchy is with me? Is he blind or something? I looked at Itchy having the same puzzled as I have. I looked back at the waiter waiting for my response.

"Um on second thought, one please. Sorry to confuse you. It's been crazy since I came here." I laughed sheepish while the waiter chuckled grabbing out the menu.

"Would you please come with me I will escort your seats." We followed the waiter as he took us by the window.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" He asked grabbing out a notepad.

"Um, I'll just have water thank you." I replied smiling. The waiter nodded and walked away. Itchy got on the chair and have his paws on the table looking around.

"Where is he? We need to find him before he caused disaster." Suddenly Charlie came out of nowhere startling me and itch.

"Miss me?" he smiled while Itchy have his heart on his chest. The waiter gives me water and I asked him if I can have some mozzarella sticks. Charlie tried to bark at him for some double cheeseburger with onions and pickles but the waiter didn't pay attention to him as he walked away leaving Charlie confused.

"What? Yo! Waiter!" He called but it didn't listen to him. He looks at me confused while I shrug my shoulder.

"Does he think I'm invisible to him?"

"I don't know." I replied but really I know their ghost but I didn't want to ruin Charlie moment being back here. Charlie heavy sighed.

"Don't mind if I have a drink?" I nodded and before I can grab it Charlie tries to lift the cup but I went right though him. He tires it again but it went through him again. He looked at his paws for a second and then he tries to lick the water but it also went right through him.

"What?" He asked. Itchy has the same puzzled as well of all this. I heavy sighed shook my head. I know they need to find out but since their not at the dog bar I guess I should tell them. I grab out my small mirror from my pocket and show their reflection. They were stunned not seeing their own reflection as I show them.

"Um guys, hate to break to you but, both of you are ghost. That's why the waiter can't see you and can't drink or lift the cup." I explained. Charlie looked stunned as if I just broke his dream now. Itchy couldn't believe it either and shook Charlie.

"Charlie, were ghost!" The waiter came back with my mozzarella sticks while Charlie has scow look.

"Annabelle! Of all rotten tricks!" He smashes his paws on the counter looking grumpy. I chuckled a little and place my hand on him but it went right through him. I flinched back and heard another voice sounding angelic that I knew since I see this show.

"Charles, you have been down there an hour. We're waiting." I looked and saw Annabelle in my cup crossing her arms smirking. She was a pink whippet with a bow on her pink hair with halo on her head and wore a yellow shirt with a heart clipped on her neck and has golden wings on her back. Charlie ignored her and blew my water causing the water to splash making her image faded.

"Oh Charlie stop it! Quit being butthead." I place the cup on the table while Annabelle looked surprised.

"You can see them and hear them?" I nodded shyly if I didn't know if I was supposed to do that.

"Yeah what's up with that of her seeing us instead of anyone else?" Charlie asked. She thought for a minute and glance at me.

"Do you believe in ghost child?" I nodded.

"Yeah sure I believe in ghost and Jesus in my heart." I replied. Her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"All now I understand now. You can see them because you believe it deeply in your heart."

"Oh really? That's so cool!" I beamed while she chuckled. She then turned and glance at Charlie.

"Did you find the horn?" Charlie sighed in annoyed.

"No we haven't but don't worry, we'll find it so quit worrying." I dip my mozzarella stick in my sauce and eat it while Annabelle heavy sighed.

"Charles this is serious, if the horn falls to the wrong hand it will be disaster to us all!" I swallowed and clear my throat.

"Hey maybe I can help." She shook her head.

"No Ashley this is not of you considered but us." I'm very surprised she knows my name without telling her.

"Come on please. I want to help. I can be useful to anything. Please let me help!" I begged while Charlie chuckled.

"Aw give her a chance Annabelle." Annabelle thought for a moment while I still have my pleading face. She heavy sighed and nodded.

"Alright you can help but you must never tell anyone about the horn that can cause disaster to us.

"I won't. You have my word." I smiled while she smiled back.

"Hurry now. We don't have much time." She disappeared in my water. We were silence for a while as I finished my mozzarella stick.

"So which place will we go?" Itchy asked breaking the silence. I yawned a little looking at my watch which is 11:15pm.

"Why not start tomorrow searching. I need to get some sleep and need my energy for tomorrow." Charlie and Itchy nodded as I got up and pay the waiter for my food. All of us got up to my suite room as I use my key to unlock my door. Charlie and Itchy were stunned seeing my suite room while they walked in.

"Nice suite." Charlie smiled while I laughed.

"Well I won for this suite from my work and get to hang out here until next four days." Itchy whistles looking around the room.

"You must be very lucky winning that." I laughed grabbing out my pj's and walked to the bathroom.

"Wait here." I close the door and quickly change my clothes into my pj's which is clouded pants with white tank top. I brush my teeth and wash my face and brush my hair to get tangle out. I walked out of my bathroom and found Itchy lying on the floor while Charlie looked out my window heavy sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking up by him.

"All my life I wanted to be here finding something that is missing in heaven." I smiled and close my curtains.

"Hey if you're looking for something you'll find it no matter if you're in heaven or here." He smiled a little and heavy sighed.

"I hope your right." I walked to my bed and cover myself with a blanket silencing praying to God thanking him for everything and help us find the horn." I turn off the light and snuggle a little.

"Good night guys." I yawned.

"Good night Ashley." The both replied. I lay my head on a pillow feeling excited of being in my favorite show and helping them searching the horn. But I need to do what the movie is supposed to be played or else it will get confused. I sighed and fell asleep.

_**Third person POV**_

A figure chuckled darkly seeing his crystal ball of Ashley sleeping on the bed. He places the crystal ball on the table while he sat down.

"Soon my dear you will be my ticket of my greatest triumph of having the Gabriel's horn in my grasp." He purrs stroking his claw on the crystal ball. He laughed evilly watching her sighed and snuggled in her blanket.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now Ashley realized she can talked to them when she believes it and now she's going to help finding the horn with Charlie and Itchy. I don't own any All dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames._**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Red

_**Chapter 3 Meeting Red**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I moaned softly snuggling up my blanket more. The phone suddenly rang making me startled and groaned. _Who will be calling this early morning?" _ I thought picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hello." A voice purred that I heard from yesterday. I gasp bolt my body up. I heard him chuckled darkly making me breathe heavily.

"Before you hang up, I want to remind you to come to my shop today so we can have discussed of what you saw yesterday." I remember him telling me about it and I don't want to go to his shop and see him.

"You know what I really don't want to go to your shop and I think you call the wrong number." He chuckled darkly and purred.

"My dear, I just want to know what you saw from the sky and I promise I will leave you alone." I didn't trust of his voice when he spoke his promised.

"I'm not going to your shop and that's a final." I slam the phone making Charlie and Itchy bolt up.

"Hey what gives? Its early to get up and its only 6:30." Charlie yawned looking at my alarm clock.

"Sorry guys. Someone just called the wrong number and he really creeps me out." I shuddered. I lay down on the bed for couple minutes until my stomach growled for food. I glance at the alarm clock which reads 7:15 and the breakfast is going to end at ten. I got up and stretch my arm out and yawned. I got out my bed and saw Charlie and Itchy still sleeping on the ground. I walked to the bathroom to change into my brown shirt with blue jeans and wash my face and brush my teeth to go down to grab some breakfast and begin our search for Gabriel's horn. I brush my hair with my hair brush to get some tangle out. As I finished getting ready I saw Annabelle in my mirror making me gasp in startled.

"Good morning have a nice sleep?" She asked. I nodded smiling.

"Yes thank you. You scared me." I put my brush down while she laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to make sure you and Charles and Itchy are beginning your quest finding the horn."

"Don't worry we'll find it. We'll start searching after I have some breakfast in the lobby." She heavy sighed with worried on her face.

"Alright but please hurry. There a lot of new arrivals at the pearly gates wanting to get in and..."

"Annabelle, it's going to be okay. We'll find it soon and we'll start searching on the side walk after I'm done eating." I interrupted her as she sighed.

"Alright, but you need to keep your eyes on Charlie and make sure he complete his quest. We're counting on them." I pushed the door opened and smiled.

"Okay, I'll have my eyes on him and I will make sure he'll find the horn." I pushed the door opened and saw Charlie and Itchy already up.

"Good morning guys." I greeted while getting my key and purse.

"Good morning Ashley. So when do we start finding the horn?" Itchy asked.

"Right after I eat breakfast. I don't want to start searching with my stomach empty." I joked. All of us went out of my suite and went to the lobby seeing people eating and sitting chattering. I got some pancakes with scramble eggs and apple juice. I sat down silencing praying to God to bless this food and help us search for the horn. As I was eating we discuss where we should start searching and I'm guessing we'll start search while walking on the sidewalk. After I finished my breakfast we went out of the hotel and begin searching for the horn while walking. It was a pretty nice day with sun shining with blue sky as we walked. I notices Charlie was glum as we walked and I understand why he's sad of wanting to be here and wanting to find something missing in his afterlife. We been walking for hours searching for the horn but we didn't have a chance finding it. I have hot dog for lunch while kept searching but we still couldn't find it. I heavy sighed as we sat on the bench taking a break watching the cars go by and the sun setting. I looked at my watch and it was 5:30 pm since we have been walking all day looking for the horn.

"I didn't know finding a horn can be like finding a needle in a haystack." I sighed while Itchy nodded.

"You're telling me." He panted. Charlie just heavy sighed while lying down on the bench feeing glum since we've been searching. I wanted to pet him but my hand will go through him since he's the ghost.

"Cheer up Charlie, you might find something in heaven that you never been seeing." Charlie huffed not looking at me.

"How? Every day in heaven is same thing. Nothing ever been change since I came to heaven and this place is..."

"Too heavenly for you?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. We suddenly heard another voice that we turned our head and saw dogs going into some kind of bar which I knew what it is from the movie. We saw two mean tough looking dogs guarding the bar with the scrawny looking dog coming between them.

"ID?" One tough dog asked.

"I don't need no stinking ID!" The scrawny one snapped. The other tough dog grabs him by the tail and sniffs him for a second. He threw him off cause him the yell and landed in trash can. I chuckled a little remembering watching that part. I remember that part where Charlie and Itchy went to that bar and that's where he met Sasha and fell in love. I decided to play along since I know where this is going and want the movie to be simple.

"Hey guys why not try finding the horn in that bar? You know they might be playing the horn in there." Charlie and Itchy both glance at the bar while Charlie smile a little.

"Sure we can check to see if the horn is in there and maybe I can find something to drink while we're looking." He spoke sarcastic as him and Itchy begin walking. Itchy turned and glance at me.

"Are you coming with us?" I shook my head.

"I'll wait outside for you and I don't think those dogs will appreciate if I came with you." Itchy nodded as he and Charlie walked passing the line dogs.

"Nice collar big guy." Charlie chuckled as both of them walked inside the bar. I decided to go around the building finding them when they're going to meet Carface as well while there in there and he's going to take them to see Red later on in this show. I finally found where Carface took Charlie and Itchy by the fence and saw the broken trailer and saw the shop not too far away which I knew it was Red's Curio Shop. I swallowed looking at it the building and rubbing my arms together. My cell phone suddenly rang from my pocket and I took it out seeing the numbers I'm not familiar with. I put it back and let it ring until it died but surprisingly it kept on ringing for forty minutes and I even tried to shut it up but it keeps ringing. I sighed in annoyed and press answer and hold it in my ear.

"Hello?" I asked looking around.

"Finally you answer my call." A voice purred making me gasp.

"Look I don't know who you are or what do you want from me but I don't have anything." I protest while he chuckled darkly.

"I just want to know what you saw from the sky." I groaned in annoyed.

"Okay I did saw something from the sky and I cannot tell what it is and it was far away. There is your answer now will you leave me alone?! I don't want to come to your shop!" I shouted in my phone. He only chuckled more.

"You are coming to my shop." I was puzzled as I held on my phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Turn around and see for yourself." I turned and saw Red's Curio Shop building by the two telephone poles. I gasp realizing who is calling me and before I can answer he hang up leaving buzz in my ear.

"Red." I muttered softly looking at the shop. How does he know I saw something from the sky and how did he know my phone number. I breathed heavily ruffing my hair hanging up my cell phone and putting in my pocket. I already told him what I saw from the sky but why does he want me to come to his shop. I begin to have a bad feeling about this as I looked at the shop but was cut when I heard grunt. I looked back and saw Charlie and Itchy with a bulldog and pit-bull mix with grey fur wearing purple shirt with black vest with green bow having a cigar in his mouth which I knew its Carface trying to pull the fence bottom trying to get through.

"We're almost there." He grunted. I walked towards them and I saw Charlie smiling while Itchy panted behind.

"Hey guys what's up?" I came up to them while Charlie has surprised look.

"How did you know were going to be here?" He asked. I shug my shoulder.

"I just walk a little until I came here finding the horn." I replied not wanting to tell them I know everything and this movie to me. Carface finally manage to lift up and glance at me while getting through the fence.

"Who is this?" He asked trying to get through.

"This is Ashley and she can see us and talk to us. Ashley this is Carface." Charlie introduced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled a little while he huffed.

"Don't mention it." He manages to get through the fence and I realized he has the red collar on his neck. I knew that collar can make him flesh and blood that was given from Red but how Carface got there and give him the collar. My thoughts were cut short where Itchy panted behind.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Charlie glances back at him smiling.

"Itchy, you're out of breath and fun hasn't even started." He walked towards the fence and walked through it while Carface still lifted. Itchy has a worried look on his face.

"Charlie, I have a bad feeling about this." Carface dropped the fence on him and it went right through him. Charlie didn't listen smiling at Itchy as if everything was all okay.

"Relax, I got everything under control." He replied. Itchy glance at me panting making me feel sorry for him due to his short legs.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Do you have some bad feeling in you?" I nodded a little.

"Yeah a little. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a place where Carface got his collar from his friend but I don't know if we should trust him after what he did before he died." I nodded.

"I don't blame you. There something about him I don't trust." I spoke remembering in the first movie where Carface killed Charlie for the bar and he torture Anne Marie but he was eaten by King Gator and that's how he end up in heaven.

"Are you two coming?" Charlie asked looking back. We walked up by him.

"Yeah were coming. So how far is it from here?" I asked. Carface chuckled.

"We're here." He replied as we came up by the building with a sign saying Red's Curio Shop with red design and a totem pole holding on the shop. I swallowed a little as Carface opened the doors.

"Hey Red!" He called while we walked in. The place was filled with junk and antique stuff and I saw some items cat like figure and saw cat clock ticking. There was a round table with green cloth with a crystal ball with two chairs with one red and the other one green. Right behind the table was a crimson cloth covering the whole back and saw a stairs going up with more junk pile. _Does he ever clean up this place? _I thought looking around more.

"He must be in the back. Have a look around." Carface spoke while we looked more. The two doors slam shut making Itchy screamed in startled. He walked up slowly of junk until he came upon a cat toy that he accidently bonks. He sniff it curious until the cat toy opened its mouth and the fish with sharp teeth come out and tries to bite it while Itchy dodged screaming getting off the boxes. I saw Carface grabbing out a mask and put on his face coming up to him.

"Boo!" He yelled making Itchy screamed his head off while Carface makes some monkey sound. I gasp as he took the mask off while he laughed while Itchy panted holding his paws over his heart glaring.

"You're trying to scare me to death?" He asked.

"Don't sweat it pal; you're already dead." Carface replied laughing more. It was kind of funny but it wasn't really that funny. I sighed and walked to the table and sat down on the green chair while Charlie sat on the red chair. I smile a little looking at the crystal ball.

"Hey Charlie, let me read your fournate. I can see you going for a long walk and meeting some pretty dog on your way." I spoke making sound like I'm a fournate teller. Charlie laughed while I did the same while Carface and Itchy came up.

"That was the good one. I was going to do that on Itchy but yours is pretty good." Charlie spoke still laughing.

"On the short leash." Carface pulled the crystal ball away from me. "You're in the boss seat. Move it." He demands. I suddenly saw the shadow behind the chair looking like giant cat making me gasp a little while the rest didn't look.

"Carface, that's no way to treat a customers and a lovely lady." Out came behind me was an hunch elderly dog that I knew it was Red in disguise wearing a red robe with scarf around his neck and have a red hat that old people wear I can't figure out and has red slippers on his feet. I quickly got up as he sat on his green chair. I was about to sit on the boxes but Red tisks shook his head.

"No no. You won't be sitting on those boxes. Theirs a chair by the fireplace for you to sit. I glance at the fireplace with a wooden chair with purple cushion. I nodded and went over to the fire place to grab the chair and move it to where Charlie was sitting. I sat down getting myself comfortable.

"Thank you." I said while Carface clear his throat.

"Red, I want you to me a couple friends of mine." He begins introducing but Red has his paws on his head as if he thinking hard.

"Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Ashley welcome." He smiled while three of us have confused look.

"Wait how did he knew..." Charlie begins but Carface came between them smiling.

"Red see's all and knows all." He hugged both of them grinning. Itchy sniff a little while squirming to get him off.

"You got cats around here or what?" He asked while Carface lets go of him.

"Cats?!" Red exclaimed laughing. "Good heaven's no!"

"These guys are coming here for shopping." Carface spoke smiling while Charlie nodded.

"Carface tells us you have some special collars." Charlie spoke while I breathed. I knew what this is going through but I didn't say a word wanting the movie to go through.

"Collars? Oh yes." He smiles rubbing his paws together. "That's gotta be the next big thing." He grabs the crystal ball and picks it up with two red collars inside the bowl appeared. He shoved it towards Charlie and Itchy as both of them sniff.

"Here enjoy them." He added.

"What the catch old man?" Itchy asked.

"No catch; any friend of Carface is a friend of mine." He replied while playing his crystal ball.

"Wait there has to be one catch for this or else I have to pay some money." I spoke while Red chuckled.

"There is one small thing." He begins having his claw out.

"I knew it! Were out of here." Itchy got off the table and almost walked towards the door. He realized were not moving while Itchy head turned nervously.

"Right guys?" He asked. He walked back where I was sitting and sat down nervously.

"Hey it's going to be alright. Whatever the catch is it will be over soon." I spoke trying to make him feel better. He wimped nervously as I glance at Red waiting to hear about his catch.

"The collars are good until sundown tomorrow." He clawed his crystal ball as he spoke. "After that you will be shall we say insomextencal perhaps?" He finished waving his paws out. Charlie grabs the red collar by his nose smiling.

"And then I'll have Sasha begging for me." He walked towards the mirror as I saw the collar reflected back as he carrying it. He flings and put on his neck and with a magic it revel his full body seeing his reflection. Itchy and I were stunned seeing Charlie in his flesh and blood as Red hand Carface another collar and he grab Itchy and put it on him and scooted him while Itchy revel his full body as he was stop by the mirror reveling his reflection. I gasp while Red chuckles.

"Is there anything you need here my dear?" I glance at him as he waited for his answer.

"Um no thank you. I really don't need anything here. I'm just with them." He chuckled more as he went his paws in his pocket and grab out some kind of copper whistle with cat looked.

"If you change your mind if you need anything just blow this whistle and it will take you back here okay?" He handed me the whistle as I glance at it.

'Um thanks I guess." I put the whistle in my pocket as I heard Itchy sneezed. I glance at both of them while Charlie was grinning happily while Itchy sniffed.

"Feels great to be back in flesh." Charlie beamed. I chuckle a little getting up.

"Come on guys we should get going." Charlie nodded while Carface went to the door to open it for us.

"Coming!" Itchy sneezed making him go back to the mirror. He rushed but stops dead when fleas are on him eating him alive. He flinched in pain and scratches his back with his back paws.

"Intense!" He tries to bite them and scratch them more. "Get off! Everybody off!" He walked by us as Carface opened the door for us.

"And don't forget, sundown tomorrow." Carface reminded them. Itchy accidently sneezed at his face while Carface has scowl look. Without Itchy seeing he slams the door in his face hitting his head. He yelps in pain and take his cap off rubbing his head. Carface laughed quietly and I felt sorry for Itchy wanting to payback for him. Without Carface seeing I kick him a little using my foot. He yelps in pain looking at me while I give him death glare. He growls softly as I walked out. Charlie peek his head in still beaming.

"Hey Red, I owe you one." He grabs Itchy as we make our way out of his shop. Thank goodness were out of that shop as I took out my whistle Red gives me. I huffed and threw it at the garbage not wanting anything from him.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked. Charlie smiled knowing what he wants to do.

"Find Sasha." He took off while we followed rolled my eyes a little.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now Charlie got his wish being in flesh and now their going to meet Sasha. I don't own any All dogs go to heaven Characters except OC. Enjoy and Please review but no flames.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Feels so Good to be Bad

_**Chapter 4 Feels so Good to be Bad**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

After the three friends were gone Red's eyes glowed red having cruel smile while clawing his crystal ball.

"You will own me one alright." He snarled softly. Carface shut the door and grins.

"They fell for it!" He laughed while coming to his table.

"When we get that horn; we can opened any safe and a bankrupt in the world!" Carface laughed while Red glares at him having his crystal ball on his side.

"SILENCE!" He snapped making Carface stop and shrink back wimp a little. Red smirked seeing him frighten quickly. He got up from his chair while Carface did the same as Red walked towards him.

"I didn't recruit to you such a level weakness." He spoke having cruel smile making Carface swallowed.

"You have so much to learn." He waved his hand as the music begins to play

**Red: **_I know you've been malicious, spiteful and a trifle vicious._ He sings while walking up to him making Carface back up until he hit his back on the junk pile. _It's no secret that you cheated and you've lie. _ He grab Carface arm and begins dancing with him and twirl while he sings more. _And you've done double dealing, scheming, swindling and stealing. You're amateur but heaven knows you try. _ Carface sat down smiling getting his dizzy out. He grab out a paper from his vest while he didn't know a mirror came alive sneaking up behind him.

"I add your direct, enife, power stature, one eight hundred Flintstone." He gasps as the flame burns his paper while Red chuckles.

"Good boy and the Terrence of your evince will be rewarded_." _ His head appeared out of the mirror and grab his with his paws and dragged him in the mirror where their at dark place gloomy blue where you can see three crosses and figure with sharp teeth hanging. Carface glance around not liking where this is going but kept smiling as if nothing is going wrong. _ You been so much faster now you working with a master, who will help you who will help you cultivate your darker side. _ His body begins to melt as his old dog form was changed to cat like demon with red fur with blue robe with yellow eyes grinning his green teeth. Carface smiles while wimping as he tried to get through the mirror away from him. Red notices of his escaping while smiling. _You'll discover a wicked ways you have never known before. _ He grab Carface by his shoulder and fling him to some kind of demon barber shop as Carface was sat on the seat and the four skeleton cat like show up behind him while each of them have a scissor, a chainsaw, and the last one had a pink rose with a shaving cream which he spray it on him and all of them disappear and appeared with three of them have violin and one with pink rose has black hat with tramboline making music as Red came up to him smirking his teeth causing Carface smile nervously while clutching his hands. _And when you'll find that when you're really rotten to the core! _Red sings as he grab out the shaving razor. _It feels so good to be bad! _He swings his razor a couple times while the three skeleton cats dance on the floor. _So delicious to be a despicable cad. _He slams his razor on the pole causing it to shatter a little making it very sharp. He checks it making sure it's sharp enough as he grins making Carface yelp as he swings his razor causing him to duck seeing his little fur cut off. Red begins to shave him while Carface scream in pain as he swings at him getting his fur and his clothes out. _It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling to give someone the worst time they've ever had. _ He pushed Carface out of the barber shop as Carface has nothing on but his underwear while Red grabs out a mirror for him to see himself. Carface has his eyes huge seeing his skin showing and his underwear not knowing the skeleton with a black hat having scissor behind him. _It feels so good to be bad! _The skeleton cuts his underwear with his scissor as his undies falls out reveling his expose pink skin as Red smiles deviously. The two skeletons came and pushed Carface while he tires cover himself feeling his face turning red as Red follows them.

"Case imporal." He muttered while following. _Charlie doesn't know it but he's in my power! _He raises the green smoke up seeing Charlie having the red collar on him cause him the scream in pain. Red swings his paws clearing the smoke off while Carface still smiles as Red grins more. _ He gonna wish he was never born! _ They continue walking and suddenly a third skeleton cat jumps on him covering his eyes while he swing his hands to get him off as the skeleton cat jump off while Carface has scowl look a little but was changed quickly to nervous as Red came up to him. _I promised you by the sunset hour, _He raise his paws making the green smoke appeared once again causing Carface to jump in startled. _I'll have Gabriel's Horn! _He crawls by him and picks him up while they both saw the horn glittering blowing its music a little. Red swift his one hand clearing the smoke once more while having Carface on the other hand tossing him in the air like a ball of yarn and then he puts him down and grab his paws and dragged him and Carface realized there in some carnival with scary looking rides and demon looking things showing up.

"Boss why can't I get it for you?" Carface asked while being dragged not understanding he can get it while Red sighed. _Cause you have your chance and blew it. _He sing snapped making Carface back a little until he hit on the bell ringer while the four cat skeleton climb up one another while the black hat one with rose in its mouth has the hammer. _I entrusted you to do it. _He grabs the hammer making the skeleton cats fall while raising the hammer making Carface smile nervously not knowing what he's going to do. He slams his hammer in front of his foot as he shoots up while Red watches him flings in the air. _ But you bungle it and threw your chances away._ Carface flew across the carnival while hearing ding and landed on the roller coaster cart with Red in it waiting for him. The skeleton cat pulls the lever making the cart go up while waving smiling its skeleton teeth. _It's the problem you created if the horn can't be located. _ Carface wimp as how high their going up while Red enjoys seeing him frighten. _I'm not naming names but someone has to pay! _He sings growling as they reach the top and then the cart rolls down fast making Carface's upper lips flying as he grabs it wimping a little.

"Try again boss!" He manages to yell out while Red chuckles darkly.

"You'll never find it. Only angel can hear its heavenly tone."

"But I'm an angel!" Carface protested having his hand on his chest. Red face came up to him grinning evilly.

"Not anymore." He snarled and then he disappeared making Carface puzzled a little. "You work for me now." Red appeared on the bottom of the coaster and grab the cart causing Carface to yell and fling down into the hole and was catch by three skeleton cats and was stopped by other two skeleton cat with one of them has black hat. They begin dance away as Red appeared with a long sleeves red shirt in his paws. _Though you give me cause to doubt you. _ He sings while putting the red shirt on him. _There's loathsomeness about you. _He makes his red pants appeared and puts it on him while the black hat skeleton cat with pink rose passed by him. Carface looks at his outfit he's giving him not liking it but Red appeared a mask showing his full face as he quickly puts it on him with little horns on his head. He looks at his head for a second and smiles evilly starting to like this and the black hat skeleton cat stab his fake tail on his butt cause him to yelp in pain while glaring at him. _That attracts me to you as a protégé. _ Red sings as he make the small black triton appeared in his hand and Carface gleamed wanting it as he bounce a little wanting to have it. Red smiles and hand it to him as he grab it. _ And when you've learned the creepy and crummy thing I know. _ He sings as he pushed Carface out of the stage and the stage light shines on him cause while Carface looks around in puzzled and nervousness as the tearing crimson rose up. _ You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the lowest of the low! _ He sings loudly having his paws out. He disappears and appeared by Carface while he startled smile nervously. _It feels so good to be bad! _The four skeleton cats with one black hat one dance along twirl a little backing a little. _So delightful to be a deplorable cad._ He picks up Carface and spun him a little while having his face close to his while Carface smiles still not wanting the cat to get angry. Then the flames came out behind him while the rest skeleton cats sit in the audience watching the show their master has made staying still. _ It's so appealing to have the feeling that what you're doing. _ He sang as he held Carface out with his one paw and the skeleton with black hat with pink rose in its mouth has its bony arm out wanting to catch him. _Gets trouble brewing._ Red smiles evilly as he tossed Carface to him and the black hat skeleton cat lets him fall not catching him and grabbing his nose tugging it hard making him winch in pain while growled in annoyed having enough of that skeleton cat. _ And drives everybody mad! _ Red sings having his head down making Carface gasp in fright seeing his yellow eyes with no pupil trembling a little. He has his head up while his skeleton cats stop what they're doing looking at their master for a second and then continue dancing. Red puts his foot down on Carface foot cause him to stand up. _You got my guarantee. _ He grabs his face with his two pawsforcing him to look at him while he smiles more. _It feels so good to be bad!_ He sings dropping him as he grab Carface paws making him dance with him making Carface fly a lot while Red grips his paws as he laughs spinning him around while Carface smiles nervously feeling his cheeks flapping a little. Red stops spinning as he grabs him beaming.

"So exciting!" He flings him towards the skeleton cats dancing and he sees the black hat one dancing along.

"Olay!" Carface slams his black triton at him making him go flat while he smiles for payback. "So inviting!" He added smiling evilly. Red grabs his paws smiling liking his attitude. _So good to be bad! _ They both dance to the final music as the mirror that brought them here appeared as they jump through it bringing them back to Red's shop. _Ahah! _ Red finish singing while both of them pose their final dance. Carface behind begin falling out showing his butt as he grab it quickly smiling nervously. Red chuckles darky as he flings his hand change Carface back to normal having his grey fur back with his purple shirt and black vest.

"That was fun was it?" He asked while Carface smiles.

"Yeah it was fun boss." He replied still want to be on Red good side not wanting him to get angry. He chuckled more as he walked towards his table.

"So what do you say dog? Want to join me to help gaining my goal retrieving the horn? There is a grand reward I can give for helping me succeed. Interesting?" He purred sitting on his chair playing his crystal ball. Carface beamed as he heard the reward and nodded.

"I knew you say it my way." He sighed as he puts the crystal ball down as the green smoke comes up reveling the three friends at outside of the bar as Charlie told her to wait here while getting Sasha as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay but hurry back. We need to find the horn." She spoke but Charlie went in fast while Itchy followed. She heavy sighed in annoyed shook her head.

"He's such a butthead sometimes but he's doing it for love in his life." She muttered while Red chuckles darkly stroking his claw on the crystal ball.

"She will be useful for me soon when they retrieve the horn." He purred while Carface looked puzzled glancing at Ashley.

"Wait, her? How can she be useful?" He asked while Red growls softly making Carface back a little.

"You'll find out soon enough but for right now I need a secret lair to have my plan work and I want to have it dark and have prison for all dogs from heaven and not everyone knows where I am." He replied still glancing at Ashley while she rubbed herself looking at the sky.  
"I know a place you want to have. The Alcatraz Island where it held prison but it's now a tourist and abandoned for long time. It's a good place to hide your scheme and putting dogs in prison." Carface spoke while Red grins like Cheshire cat making Carface swallow nervously.

"Show me this Alcatraz Island where I can keep the dogs from heaven in prison but I need the horn to achieve my goal." He spoke getting up as two begin walking towards the door.

"So what's the reward I'm getting if I help you, boss?" Carface asked while Red smiles purring a little.

"The greatest reward than you can ever imagine." He replied softly making Carface smirked laugh a little thinking about the reward as both of them made their way out heading their way to Alcatraz Island.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Red revels himself to his true form and now Carface joins him to help achieve his goal but why does he want with Ashley in his plan? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting David and Sasha

_**Chapter 5 Meeting David and Sasha**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I heavy sighed rubbing my arms together waiting for Charlie and Itchy to come out with Sasha with them and I know what's going on in there and I hope Charlie isn't doing anything stupid. I didn't know how long is taking them but we need to find the horn before Red can get to it. I heavy sighed and put my hand in my pocket but then I felt something hard inside my pocket. I pick it up and realized it was the whistle Red given me and I thought I threw it away at his garbage. I huffed and threw it in the garbage not too far by me and to make sure it stays there I shut the garbage lid. I suddenly saw a dog running out of the bar and realized it was Sasha coming out of the bar. I chuckled a little remembering that part of Charlie trying flirt with her but he did it poorly. I saw Charlie and Itchy coming out with Charlie has the bag in his mouth while looking for her. I walked up to them while Charlie glances at me.

"You see Sasha passing by?" He asked with bag in his mouth. I nodded and pointed.

"Is that her that came out?" I asked pretending I didn't know her. He rolled his eyes a little.

"Yes it is her. Why didn't you stop her and talk to her?" I looked at him dumbly.

"Um hello? I don't speak dogs. I only speak to angel dogs." I reminded him. Itchy finally came along panting breathing heavily.

"Oh I hate these short legs. It's killing me!" Charlie glances around and saw Sasha going around corner. He took off while we followed him.

"Something's telling me you're forgetting about the horn." Itchy came up by him while Charlie smirked.

"Will you take it easy? There will be plenty time for that. Come on." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked as I saw the sun rising.

"Yes I'm sure I know what I'm doing and we have lots of time until sundown but right now we need to give this food to Sasha." He walked more as I huffed a little. _Does he care about anyone else but himself? _I thought.

"Annabelle is not going to like this Charlie." Itchy muttered. We continue to follow her without her seeing us as make a turn. I caught a glimpse of her looking around feeling she's being followed as she took off with a speed. We ran more trying to catch her up but we kind of lost her.

"Where did she go?" Charlie asked glancing around. I looked around trying to remember from the movie where we need to go. I realized there was a turn Sasha took as I remember.

"This way guys come on." I spoke as they followed.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Charlie asked while I nodded.

"Yes I'm sure of it." I replied and we manage to find Sasha ahead running. I saw Charlie beamed as he took off fast while we followed.

"How do you know this the way she took?" Itchy asked. I shrug my shoulder while running.

"Um lucky guess perhaps." I replied not wanting to tell him I know since I see this movie bunch of times. We turn around the corner once more and saw a fence with small hole opening as I remember and this is where were going to meet David soon. All three of us peek inside the fence and saw some kind of backyard with a fountain in the middle and a shed behind it with weeds growing all over and small garbage by the tree.

"Hey nice digs huh guys?" Charlie asked glancing around. Suddenly Sasha appeared out of nowhere growling angrily making me scream hitting my head on the wood while Itchy gasp having his mouth opened. She was an Irish settler with orange fur with hair matching her hair and has green eyes. She stops snarling realizing she seen them before back at the bar. She barks while glaring while Charlie smiles.

"You left your doggie bag." Charlie replied picking up the food bag in his muzzle. Her eyes lit up as she barks nodded. Charlie puts the bag on the ground while she picks it up.

"There's more than enough. If you want some company we could stick around." Charlie offered making Itchy huffed not liking the plan. She barks in reply making her way to the shed with the bag in her mouth.

"Uh yeah, I'm good with kids." Charlie says as we watch her open the door with her paw. We saw a light purple blanket on the basket moving as we glance at it seeing a boy appeared out of the blanket yawning stretching his arms out. He has orange hair wearing red school jacket with white shelves and has blue jeans with white/grey shoes. Charlie an Itchy was shocked seeing the boy as if he wasn't expecting to be a human but a pup.

"Whoa! She got kid kid." Itchy have his head up bonking Charlie's chin while we watch him coming out of the shed. He smiles seeing Sasha opening the bag reveling some food from the bar.

"Thanks girl." He grabs a piece of chicken and begins eating. He realized I was standing there.  
"Is she your dog? She's been taking care of me when she found me." I shook my head.

"No she's isn't with me but these two are." I spoke as Charlie came up.

"What did he do? Follow you home?" Charlie chuckled making David eyes huge dropping the chicken yelling running off leaving Charlie confused.

"You can talk?" He asked grabbing Itchy making him grunted.

"Please don't encourage him." Itchy groaned trying to get out of his arms. David screams flinging him off running away. Sasha barked with puzzled look looking at Charlie while he smiled.

"Of course he can." He replied. David turned to me with shock on his face.

"You know they can talk too?" I smiled a little putting my hand in my pocket.

"Yes. But only they can talk actually." I answered.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed not wanting to believe it.

"I'm Ashley and this is Itchy and Charlie." I introduced.

"I'm David." He introduced himself still freaking out. Sasha came up to Charlie glaring as she barked while I know she wants some truth of what's going on.

'The truth?" Charlie asked. "I'm..." We saw Itchy shook his head desperately not wanting him to tell what he is.

"Angel." Charlie finished ignoring him. Itchy fling on his back with his paws on his face groaning of what Charlie did. I felt something hard in my pocket and took out a whistle I have thrown hours ago. I was so puzzled and I remember shutting the garbage lid.

"Are you playing a trick on me?" David looks around as he opened the garbage lid seeing if someone is in there. I walked over by him as I throw the whistle in the garbage.

"No, I'm not joking. There really are angels and I'm not lying." I spoke shutting the garbage lid.

"Okay, If I'm not an angel how can I do this?" Charlie jumps up trying to fly but he falls down on the ground making four of us winched as he slid on the ground. David laughed while Charlie shook his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he looked around puzzled.

"Wait a minute; run, jump, and fall what did it forget?" He muttered trying to think.

"Um Charlie, the collar." I hissed pointed at my neck while Itchy scratch his neck with the collar on him. He chuckled completely forgot about the color.

"Of course. Watch this kid." He took off the collar making his body shimmer seeing him ghost once more. Sasha and David gasp seeing him disappeared while I watch him flying up the shed. I saw him put his collar back on making his body shimmer back in flesh.

"Please." He begins making Sasha and David turned seeing him on the shed. "Hold your appalls." He jumps off the roof and landed posing himself.

"Tada!" I clapped.

"That was awesome!" I beamed while David has amazed look. Charlie smiled and bowed.

"Wow! That was the best trick I have ever seen." David came up towards him.

"Trick?" Charlie asked in puzzled of him not believing him.

"How did you do that?" He asked glancing at me.

"Oh um, I didn't do it actually. He did all himself." I looked at Charlie as he tips his head.

"I do some magic too." David grabs out a black ball and made it disappear. He walked towards Itchy making him nervous.

"Give me the ball boy." He picks his ear up and blows it making the ball coming out the other ear. He grabs the ball while I have astonished look.

"That's some great trick." Itchy nodded smiling.

"Yeah, that was ah more, more." Itchy encouraged him while David beamed. I saw Charlie and Sasha talking while she barked. Itchy and I watch David does some more tricks as he hands out his hands for him to pick. Itchy picks on and he opened his hand revel theirs none in his hand. He came towards me as he grabs a coin from my ear.

"It was hidden behind your ear this while time." I laughed.

"Good one." He did another trick as he lifted Itchy ear pulling out cloth color while Itchy laughed making Charlie and Sasha turned.

"Charlie, look! It's a miracle." I laughed a little seeing David keeps pulling out some different cloth colors tied together.

"When did you learn to do magic?" I asked wanting to know.

"I've been practicing them since I was young when I found the book." He replied.

"One miracle coming up." I turned and saw Charlie took off his collar turning into a ghost and came up in front of her putting his collar on. Before she can blink he kiss her lip making her startled as the miracles came over her mouth. He finally broke her kiss as she looked like she wants to bite his head off after what he had done.

"Of all the erran shellfish prenticing mutt I have ever…" David yells pulling out the last color cloth making Sasha stop talking.

"Now you talk." She gasp cover her mouth.

"You must be an angel." David spoke finally believing it. Charlie beamed of getting him believe us as Itchy grab his collar while having the scowl look.

"Charlie, you used up all your miracles and that was supposed to be for emergencies!" He snapped while I grab his paws making him let go.

"This is an emergency to me." Charlie said rolling his eyes as David came up between them.

"Your dog must be my guardian angel."

"You what?" All three of us exclaimed while he smiles.

"My mom told me everyone has guardian angel. You're here because I'm running away from home right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah sure kid. We're going to make some team huh?" David hugs his head.  
"You're not lost?" Sasha asked while he shook his head.

"Not anymore, I have my guardian angel." He hugs him more.

"Now hold it, I want to know why you ran away." Sasha asked wanting to know.

"You tell her." David encourage lets go as he walked towards the shed and lay down having his foot on the door.

"It's going to be good." Itchy hissed giving me a wink. I shook my head as we watch Charlie mumble trying to figure out the right words while Sasha waits for his answers.

"Is it some kid's problems?" I asked helping him.

"Yeah yeah that's it. Is in it kid?" David sighed not looking at us.

"Yeah it's my stepmom." He replied.

"Knew it. I knew it." Charlie smiled while I huffed.

"Hey I help you a little." I said feeling offended.

"How do you know why he ran away?" Sasha asked while Itchy looks at me puzzled. I swallowed a little wishing I didn't say that.

"Um like I say lucky guess." I smiled shrug my shoulder. I turned and looked at David.

"So why stepmom?" I asked. He huffed.

"She wants me to call her mom. But she's not." He turned his body away from us.

"I'm never going home again." He spoke crossing his arms.

"So what are you planning to do? Live in the street?" Sasha asked with hint of concern in her voice. David smiles as he got up sitting.

"Yep, and do my magic ant canary square. Of couse they give you money." Charlie smiled a little.

"You know that's silly. Come on tell me where you live." Sasha spoke wanting to help.

"No!" He retorted. I sighed while coming up by him.

"David running away never solves anything and I bet your parents are worrying about you." He huffed while crossing his arms.

"Worrying about me? Why would they worry where I am? They probably forgot about me." I heavy sighed trying to help him but he will understand in the end of the movie.

"Okay, don't listen to us. Listen to your guardian angel." Sasha spoke turning her body as Charlie came by us.

"David, canary squares sounds…like a good plan to me." David smiled while Charlie did.

"What?! Don't listen to him!" Sasha exclaimed charge at him making David startled.

"He's not ready to go home." Charlie shook his head.

"Oh come one he's only eight years old." David has the scowl look telling him of his age.

"That's fifty six in dog years." Charlie retorted while David smiles.

"David with your talented there's no telling where you live." He added giving him the wink.

"Oh please!" Sasha spoke not believing what he's doing.

"She's right he too young to be out and he…"

"Oh come on you two. You must have faith. Guardian angel moves mysterious ways." He winked at Sasha while she glances at him puzzled. I rolled my eyes of his acting tying to impressed her.

"So were going to canary square?" David asked excitedly.

"Not canary square, easy street." Charlie corrected making his way towards the hole.

"Yes!" He rushed towards the hole while following Itchy. Charlie and I stop and glance at Sasha.

"You're with us Sasha?" He asked. Sasha hums in suspicious as she walked by him.

"I don't know what you're up to but I'm keeping my eyes on you." She passed him while her tail touches his muzzle as he sighed.

"I won't want any other way." He sighed following them. I almost went to the hole heavy sighed hoping he knows what he's doing.

"Charles!" An angelic voice snapped making Charlie appeared looking around.

"Annabelle?" I asked as we both saw her on the garbage lid.

"We got a traffic jam up here. A new arrival can't get in. We need that horn!" She reminded us.

"Don't worry Annabelle we find it soon just gives us couple more minutes." Charlie nodded.

"I'm a holding pattern okay; I'm really on something down here." With that he turned having his tail hit the garbage lid causing to roll over making Annabelle scream as I saw the lid crash into the weeds.

"Charlie!" I snapped while he glances at me.

"What?" He asked not knowing what he did.

"Oh never mind. Let's catch up with the others." He nodded as we make our way where Sasha, Itchy and David are waiting for us.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. David decided to live in the street and do some magic at canary square and my heroine character doesn't believe its a good idea and she hopes they find the horn soon before someone else find it for Annabelle. I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Red Schemes

_**Chapter 6 Red Schemes**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

It was dark and cold on the Alcatraz Island as Carface opens the door for Red. They both walked in seeing many cell doors from bottom to all the way top with everything rusty, cold, and wet with some garbage junk from the tourist being lazy not taking to the trash.

"Boss, I welcome you the Alcatraz Island!" he announced have his arm out wanting to please him. Red growls softly while looking at his surrounding while rubbing his paws together.

"This is not what I had in mind of a prison but this will be useful for my scheme." Carface gulped as they both walked around admiring the place as they got up on second floor.

"You're gonna love this place boss. It has everything you wanted." Carface begins smiling while Red keeps glancing around.

"Beach front location, fence yard, tight security." Carface added while walking. What Carface didn't know a fat rat was scurrying on the railing.

"It also home to great pedigree." Red grins licking his lips seeing the fat rat scurrying along. He purrs as he got on his four and stalks its prey while Carface kept talking.

"Machine Gun Kelly, The bird dogs on Alcatraz. Whooh!" Carface beamed hoping this pleases Red. The fat rat saw Red stalking it squeaked in horror as he ran along making Carface glance at the rat and at Red. He saw him going to pounce as he scream in startled as Red meow jumps and pounce at the rat passing Carface as he have his paws on his head. He sighed in relief of Red only after the rat but not him. Red grabs the rat by its tail grinning hungrily.

"All that and the ratatouille too." He purrs looking at the rat in the eye as it squeaks struggling to get free. Red licks its lips as he opens his mouth wide while the rat goes limp letting Red put it in his mouth as he chews it making Carface feel gross out of hearing his chewing.

"Did I do good?" Carface asked wanting to know and change the subject. He watches Red slurps the tail and he pulls out a bone licking his lips.

"Have a bone." He put the bone in his mouth making Carface stand dumbly with a bone sticking out his mouth. Red flicks his finger letting out one fire as he lit the Carface bone and with a magic the bone lit while Carface inhale the smoke

"You have done well dog. But now..." Red stops suddenly gulped having his paw on his mouth looking like he's going to throw up. He coughed and got on his four legs and hiss a couple times with his back fur sticking out with his pupil gone. Carface looked at him puzzled while have a bone cigar in his mouth seeing Red acting like this. Red then cough and hurl a red fur mix with other fur color as it spat on the floor making Carface grossed out. Red coughed a little and swallowed. He looked at his hair ball and at Carface seeing his sick face.

"Hairball." He chuckled sheepish as if he wasn't supposed to do that.

"That is nasty." Carface muttered as he looked at the cell avoiding Red's hairball. He rushed in one of the cell as he shuts it tight while Red whips some hurl from his mouth.

"See how it shut tightly for the dog's wont escaped. Very impressive huh?" Carface asked while Red gleamed.

"Yes indeed." He looked at the opening while Carface glance around inside the cell spitting out his bone cigar. He sighed deeply as if he's having a daydream looking at the cells purring. Carface realized he can't get the cell opened as he grunted and tries to use his bone cigar to open it but it broke in half as he tugged it more. Red chuckled darkly watching him trying to get out as he purrs more.

"Perrfect." He muttered softly watching Carface finally manage to get the cell opened.

"You dogs have enjoyed a graceful far too long." Carface opened the cell with a grunt as Red has his paws on the railing.

"Would you agree Carface?" He hissed smiling his green teeth as he closes his eyes."

"Um yeah, whatever you say boss." Carface replied smiling seeing Red nodded.

"All these cells fill with dogs, can you see it?" He asked excitedly while Carface looked around puzzled.

"Uh, oh yeah, yeah, sure." He answered smiling still wanting to be on his good side.

"And me playing Gabriel's Horn." He beamed clutching his paws. He glance at Carface smiling as he came close to his face.

"Can you hear it?!" He pulls his ear making Carface winched as he felt his nose touch his seeing Red grins excitedly as he smiles nervously.

"Oh sure just uh, puts your lips together and blow." Red grin was replaced to frown as he pulls away while Carface perk his lips trying to blow like a horn but he blew raspberry instead feeling embarrassed.

"And then the GRAND FINALE!" Red boomed making Carface more puzzled while Red smiles evilly at him making Carface nervous. Red notices Carface puzzled look as he close his mouth waiting for his question.

"That at uh not coming out so clearly actually." Carface manage to speak making Red chuckled.

"Oh it will." He promised smiling once more while Carface swallow while tugging his bowtie nervously. Red grins sinfully looking out the cell once more.

"And all thanks to Charlie Barkin!" He laughs evilly and glances at Carface.

"Make sure he doesn't disappoint me." He growls softly while Carface walks pass him smiling.

"You got it boss." He replied making his way." Red purrs more as he begins singing when the music begins to play.

**Red: **_ It's so starring. I feel like purring! _ He walks following Carface as Carface slides down the railing couldn't help himself but sang while sliding down.

**Carface: **_It deep pleases to be so greedy that. _He landed on his butt with a grunt as Red sang along with him.

**Both: **_So many will be so sad!" _Red watches Carface heading out a door smiling evilly. He raises his arms out grinning

**Red: **_Thrre cheers for treachery! It feels so good to be bad! Baha! _ Carface makes his way towards the ferry as he heard his boss finish singing. He walks around until he spotted the ferry seeing people going on.

"If I can get the horn without going through this he will be more pleases as ever probably giving me grand reward for being loyal!" He muttered softly smiling thinking the reward Red is going to give him as he trotted towards it. Suddenly he felt his shirt being snatched as he being picked up while he yelps in startled seeing Red face to face as he smiles having evil gleaming in his eyes making Carface wimp nervously not knowing he heard that.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked pointed his nose moving him a little.

"Well, I I thought if I can find and get it for you it won't be more complicated and..." Red tisk purring shook his head seeing him having his hand together nervously.

"You do not understand my scheme don't you dog? I want Charlie to grab the horn. As they find the horn find their human friend… Ashley and bring her to me." He slams Carface on the ground having scowl look while Carface rub his neck.

"UNDERSTAND?!" He roared making Carface fly off a little as he wimp got on his feet quickly.

"Yyes yes Boss!" He stuttered as he ran with his legs fast as he can towards the ferry while Red laughs having his paws together watching him getting on the ferry.

"Go fetch dog." He purred as he laughed evilly watching the ferry taking Carface as he disappears in thin air leaving green smoke.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far?" I hope you like where this is going. The part where Red hacks up his hairball is based on Shrek two where Puss in boots hacks his own hairball wanted to try out on Red since he's a cat. Oh no! Red now wants her as Charlie find the horn but why does he want her for his plan? Find out in next chapter! I don't own any All dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Police Chase

_**Chapter 7 Police Chase**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

It was a mild afternoon as all of us walked down the sidewalk as David ran down playing with Itchy while the tram passed by ringing tis bell by the construction site hearing working going on in other side.

"Which way to canary square?" David asked while running down.

"Um, just follow your nose." Charlie replied. David stops suddenly when we heard the digging going on and he peek through the hole.

"What is in there?" I asked coming up by him.

"I see some workers in there and one has the digging machine digging out cement." David replied.

"Let me see." David scooted a little as I peek inside seeing some workers in there working on a building and I saw a sign saying their building a restaurant coming soon. I overheard Charlie and Sasha talking and I know their talking about what Sasha is looking for her right dog. I saw them passing by as she kept talking while Itchy climb on his shoulder peeking in the hole wanting to see inside. I realized Charlie is having his eyes close while walking not knowing building pole ahead of him.  
"Hey Charlie look where you're…" He slams his head on it feeling knock out a little. I winched a little thinking how that will hurt his head.

"And of course, style." Sasha finished while we came up by him seeing if he's alright.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Itchy asked and we saw his eyes going wacky.

"Boy, are my ears ringing." Charlie replied while I smile a little. Yep he's okay.

"Yeah your right." Itchy agreed having his ear perk up. I remember that part where they finally found the horn hearing the heavenly tone. I have always wondered what it sounds like in real life but not hearing it from a movie.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Itchy perks his ear more and looked on the other side of the road and we follow his gaze seeing a chubby police carrying a Gabriel's Horn in his hand walking up the steps.  
"The horn." I spoke couldn't believe we found it. _ Wait, of course we're going to find it since I see this before._ I thought.

"Look Charlie, there it is." Itchy breathed seeing him smiling wanting to go back to heaven. Charlie smile while looking at Itchy.

"Go get it itch. I'll stay here with Sasha." Itchy shook his head.

"Uh huh. That's your job. I'll stay here with Sasha." Itchy corrected. Charlie heavy sighed rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back before you can say halleiguah." He stomps Itchy head making his way groaning in pain. I huffed shook my head for him being a butthead. I catch up with him wanting to help and want do my plan having it easy.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as we walked up the steps.

"I want to help." I replied as we walked by the door. Before Charlie could get inside I grab his collar.

"Wait, let me go inside and get it while you wait here and guard." I spoke with my plan. He huffed as he looked inside.

"Why not let me sneak in and get the horn since I can take my collar off and..."

"Just, stay here alright, and act like a normal dog not talk to people let them pet you and other things dogs do okay?" He rolled his eyes and sat mumbling something. I sighed and went inside the police building as I make my way towards the speaker while the police woman was shuffling some papers. I smiled as I came up while she glances at me.

"Hi how are you? Um I lost something that is mine and I'm hoping that is here." I explained.  
"What is it you're missing?" She asked not paying attention.

"The horn." I replied as she finally glances at me.

"What horn, you need to be specific of what kind of horn you're looking for." I ruffed my hair as she waited for answer.

"A French horn type." I spoke trying to remember what the horn looks like. She smiled a little as she opened the door.

"Alright, if you look for room 12 forded squared room you'll find the lost and found for your missing French horn." I nodded and thank her as I make my way. I saw two police on desk while one is reading the newspaper drinking coffee and the other one is writing down some stuff. They glance at me while I smile and wave a little. I opened the door seeing some police doing their work being busy. I walked finding the lost and found the police lady instructed me but was stopped seeing David parents with another police lady with worried on their faces. He looks just like his dad with orange sweater having his arm around his wife who she has long brown hair wearing a long sleeve purple shirt. I realized how much their worried about him and wished David could see their face, he might see it different. I walked more towards but stopped seeing Charlie at the lost and found. He winked at me as he went inside the lost and found room. I groaned in annoyed and ran up to the lost and found. I peek through the door and found the chubby police opening the door towards the lost and found junk people lost as Charlie sneak behind him and was almost to the fence door but was shut before he could get in. He was about to put the horn on the shelves but decided to try to blow it. As he blew the horn the fence door opened as I quickly close the door and heard his zipper unzip. He yelps in surprised and laughed zip his pants and closes the fence door. I peek in and saw Charlie looking at his collar and smiled a little.

'Charlie, get back here!" I hissed gesture him to come. He smirked shook his head.  
"Ashley, I got this." He winked while I glare at him.

"I told you to stay put and guard." I snapped. He ignored me as he took his collar off having glittered around him turning into a ghost. He put his collar on the chair as he floated through the fence.

"Where's that fusty hammer?" He spoke to himself as he reaches out towards the horn.

"Come to Charlie." He smirked while grabbing the horn. He turned to me smiling waving the horn while rolled my eyes smiling a little. He quickly flew through the fence but apparently the horn didn't go through with him the horn bounce off falling on the ground startled the police officer. He picks up the horn in puzzled wondering how it falls of the shelves. Charlie on the other hand crosses his arm while floating pouted of not getting the horn.

"Well it could be a Gabriel flute or Gabriel's Kazoo no." he muttered as he floated grabbing his collar and flew towards the door while I smirked.

"So how did it go?" I asked while he huffed.

"Oh hush up. I almost had it if the horn was a ghost also." I laughed a little.

"Okay, just go outside with the others and let me get the horn. I can handle it." I whisper while Charlie looked puzzled.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"I don't want to draw anyone's attention just go out and let me get the horn." I hissed. His eyes lit up as if he thought of something.

"Wait I have an idea." _Oh no! _ I thought remembering that part in the movie which it was funny but stupid and crazy.

"Charlie, wait!" I almost shouted but he was gone. I realized some police officers were looking at me funny.  
"Um sorry I er thought I saw my dog but I guess I was wrong." I laughed feeling embarrassed putting my hand in my pocket. I felt something hard in my pocket and pulled out the whistle again. I was shocked seeing the whistle after I tried throwing it away three times already. I huffed clutching on the whistle getting a little annoyed of always appeared in my pocket and wanting it to throw away. I looked at lost and found and smiled a little having an idea. I walked inside the lost and found seeing the chubby officer organizing some stuff.

"Hello." I called as he turned.

"Afternoon miss, what can I do for you?" He asked while shorting some stuff on shelves.

"There are two things I want to do; one I found this whistle on the sidewalk and do know who belongs to." I held out the whistle as he took it exclaimed it.

"I have never seen this whistle before. It's like a brand new." I shrug my shoulder.

"Oh really, I didn't know that." He took the whistle and places it on the shelves.

"Um, would you mind putting it in the box? A heavy box with a lock just to make sure it's safe." I added while he glances at me puzzled. Suddenly we heard the buzzing sound and people running. He rushed out shutting the fence door behind him as we looked out seeing Charlie and the others running inside the room. The chubby officers rushed out as he yelled at Charlie to come back here. I watch the chaotic going on as seeing Itchy sliding towards the file drawers causing it to tipped making the fire alarm. The cubby one had almost got Charlie but slipped and slide towards the water jug as he crashed into it making the water jug fly up and landed on his head. I covered my mouth trying not to giggle while I saw Itchy grabbing the key. I had a thought that the fence door was unlocked that I can grab it quickly. I rushed inside and tried to open the fence door but it was locked tight.

"Dang it!" I muttered softly while trying to open the door. I heard the door opened behind me making me turn in startled seeing the officer knocked out cold while having his head on the door.

"Sorry officer!" I heard David called as I tried to open the fence door once more. I saw Charlie coming in with a key in his mouth smiling.

"Need this?" he asked while I grab the keys.

"You could've let me get the horn." I put the key in the lock and unlocked it letting the fence door opened.

"I want to have some fun around and I knew this plan will work." Charlie suggested. He rushed inside grabbing the horn in his mouth.

"Well hate to break it to you but your plan was stupid." I spoke while Charlie huffed.

"Hey it worked did it?" He asked having the horn in his mouth. I rolled my eyes as he rushed out of the lost and found while I run catching up.

"Mission accomplished! Come on!" He called as the rest ran while beaming. David accidently crashed into the officer woman that his parents talked to making the papers fly off her hand. She grab the picture of David and was shocked seeing David in front of her.

"Oh my gosh David!" David gasps and ran out while he grabs my hand.

"David!" She shouted as we ran not listening to her. I saw her chasing us calling his name.

"David, she just wants to talk to you and get you back to your parents." I explained.

"There's no way I'm going back to them. She can't make me!" We ran out of the door as David lets go of my hand.

"Move! Move!" Charlie cried as he saw the red motor bike. David jumps on the motor while the rest got on. I looked back and saw Itchy running with his short legs. I ran back and picked him up seeing the police women burst out of the door.

"Stop that kid!" She shouted running towards us. I ran carrying Itchy in my arm as he grunted of every run I took.  
"Kicked it Charlie!" David yelled as Sasha got on and places the helmet on David while Charlie starts the motor bike. Itchy and I barely got there but Charlie took off before we had a chance. Itchy flew out of my hand and ran with his short legs. The police woman gasps while running a little waving her arms out.

"Come back here!" She shouted watching the others zooming away. She turned to me and glares grabbing my arm.

"Are you the one that kidnapped him?" She asked. I shook my head quickly.

"What? No! I didn't kidnap him. I was with him honest!" I protest. She put me in her police car in the back as she shuts it.

"We'll have some discussed with you after we get David." She starts the car while I was shocked. I didn't really kidnap him. We found him and he came with us. _If only David can see his parents right now and realized that their missing him badly. _I thought as the police car took off with a speed. I looked out of my window seeing Itchy running along the above brick wall while Charlie ran the motor bike along.  
"Jump Itch!" Charlie called as Itchy jumped but Charlie had to turn around the corner making Itchy missed and landed on the police car I was in. _Poor Itchy. _I thought as I saw the car driver looking shocked seeing the commotion. The police car flew in fast making me bounce a little almost hit my head on the hood. I groaned rubbing my head hearing Charlie whoop around having fun.

"That dog is going to get it for not listing to me and making this whole chaotic." I muttered to myself and saw Itchy foot by my window. I gasp almost forgot Itchy is holding on the car roof for dear life.  
"Mamm, we need to stop this car now! Theirs a dog up there!" The police woman looked at her review mirror and gasp. She flicks on the switch making the siren go on as the cars move away for her to get through.  
"I didn't mean like that." I muttered as she ignored me. I saw Charlie and the rest right by us as we ran down towards the brick road turning from side to side while I heard groaning in pain. I looked back and saw Carface in the back trying to get on. I completely forgot that part of Carface trying to get the horn as the car started bounce up due to the stairs were on.

"I'm gonna barf!" I head Itchy moaned while Charlie scream joyfully.  
"Having fun are we?" Itchy asked sarcastic while I chuckled softly. We were off the stairs and I realized Carface was trying to get in my window.

"Carface! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed watching him trying to get in as he not supposed to do that.

"You need to come with me! Red wants to have a word with…" He fling off before he could finish his sentence screaming his head off leaving me confused. _Red wants to have a word with me? What does he want from me?! _ My thought were cut short hearing the police woman scream seeing the firepole ahead as her car crash making Itchy fling off her car and the water coming out on each end. She has an airbag on her as she muttered something I didn't understand. Without thinking I got out of the police car and ran before she could say anything else and I didn't want to go to the jail. I ran a little trying to follow the rest knowing where they're going to be. I stopped suddenly hearing a moan as I turned and saw Carface in the garbage can rubbing his head. I came up to him wanting to know why Red wants me to talk to him while he mumbles something.

"Okay dog, tell me what Red wants from me." I demanded while he growls softly.

"How should I know? All I know is Red wants to speak with you when Charlie gets the horn." I was more puzzled as he got out the garbage can walking in the ally.

"Wait what?" I asked softly following him.  
"That's all I know. He didn't tell me anything else." I shook my head not wanting to meet him in person knowing he's a cat demon.

"There's no way I'm talking to him and you shouldn't help him." He huffed while lighting his cigar.  
"My boss will give me grand reward if I helped him." I rolled my eyes knowing he lied to him.

"Oh yeah, that's real amateurs." I muttered softly. I begin walking back heading out the ally.

"Well you can tell him I'm not that interested of speaking to him and whatever he wants from me I'm not going to involve with his scheme hurting my friends so good bye!" I was about to turn but then I felt something soft behind my back.

"Now what?" I grumbled and I saw Carface smile nervously with fear in his eyes. I didn't like how Carface smiles as I swallowed a little knowing something bad is behind me. I use all my courage to look up and saw Red hovered over me smirking showing his green teeth seeing his yellow cat eyes gleamed with sinful and evil.  
"Why not tell me in person?" He purred chuckled darkly.  
"Ohhhh snap." I muttered having my eyes huge feeling my heart pounding in my throat.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I thought having my character go in the police for the horn wanting to make things easy but Charlie didn't listen making the whole thing chaotifc. Dun Dun Dun! My character finally meet Red in person in his true form! What's going to happen?! Find out in next chapter! I don't own any All dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Poor Unfortunate Souls

_**Chapter 8 Poor Unfortunate Souls **_

I gasp as I back away quickly seeing Red smirked having his paws together. I almost tripped over Carface as I tried to look around for escaping. He came towards me as I wimp in fear not knowing what he's going to do to me.

"Oh come now darling. I won't hurt you. I just want to have a few words with you when Charlie has the horn." He purred making my body shiver. I didn't trust of his voice as I rubbed my arms together

"What do you want from me? I don't have the horn with me and I'm nothing valuable to you." I retorted wanting to know why he wants me for something. I gasp seeing Red by me as Carface wimp a little backing a little.

"Oh my dear, trying to be brave demanding what this giant cat wants from you. How cute." I felt his claw tip on my chin and glance at me.

"You can help…" I back away quickly knowing what he going to say and not wanting to be involve with his scheme as I begin walking away.

"No way. I know what you're going to do... Ack!" I felt his tail grab my ankle almost tripping me while Carface snickled of my reaction.

"You do? Oh I mean, you don't trust me." Red spoke feeling hurt.

"No!" I answered trying to get his tail off my ankle. He keeps grabbing it as he sighed.  
"Then there's nothing I can do to help you and your friend." He finished as I manage to untie his tail from my ankle.

"You want to help me and Charlie?" I asked feeling puzzled holding his tail. I felt his hot breath as I jump a little startled as he smirked showing his green teeth.

'Well not really helping you but have you help Charlie get what he desire the most and only gets what he wants is have him be mortal forever." I didn't understand what he's talking about but knowing and then I felt something hard in my pocket and I pull out the whistle he given me. Red smirked seeing the whistle in my hand as I groaned in annoyed.

"I don't need this. I don't want anything from you." I snapped while I threw it out of the alley on the road. I smirked thinking I gotten rid of it but then the whistle appeared in my hand making me gasp. I broke it in half and throw it in the garbage and shut the lid hard. I brush my hand thinking that should do the trick but then the whistle appeared unbroken on my head. I moaned and glance at Red seeing him enjoying this while Carface looks puzzled. Without thinking I handed my whistle to Red can't take it anymore.

"Red please, take it back. I don't want anything from you and I don't need your help. Take it back." He tisk as he wave his finger.

"I cannot take it back unless you use it if you need any help from me or want something from me." He explained.

"I don't want your help or want anything from you and Charlie can handle it winning Sasha's heart and I don't know how you can help us." Red chuckled darkly as he shook his head.

"Oh my dear sweet child, that's how I do and this what I live for to help the unfortunate mortal like yourself." He has his claw on his chin and suddenly his skeleton cats appeared hissing making Carface yelp in startled and groaned in annoyed seeing a skeleton with a hat showed up as it hiss more at him. Red purred softly backing a little.

'Poor souls with no one else to turn to." He sighed. He climbs on the garbage can as he begins singing.

**Red: **_I admit that I've been nasty. They weren't kidding when they call me, well a demon. _His skeleton cat laughed as he smirked. _But you'll found it nowadays I've mended my ways repented, seen the light, and made a switch to this; _He jumps off the garbage and landed on his four feet while Carface smiles making me huff a little knowing what fate has in store for him if he keeps working for him. He smirked while purring softly as he continues singing. _ And I fortunately know a little magic it's a talent that I always have possessed_. He grabs out his crystal ball as we watch the purple swirling around while he sat his crystal ball on the garbage can. His two cat skeleton climb on the garbage can while we saw Red swirl his hand a little as Carface went by him_. And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed._ The image appeared seeing a homeless person and a scwany dog looking depressed.

"Pathetic." He hissed at Carface and his skeleton sounding disgusted. I huffed rolled my eyes heard him say that. _ Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need. This one longing to be wealthy and that one wants to have a friend and do I help them? _ He snaps his fingers and with a flash a person is wealthy and a dog is now healthy looking happy and they rush to each other as the person patted his head while the dog panted happily. _Yes, indeed. _Red grins seeing us have shock look of him doing it with a snap but I wasn't that impressed. _ Those poor unfortunate souls so sad, so true. They come running to my Curio Shop crying, "Spells, Red, please and I help them! Yes I do. _ He purred as the figures in his crystal ball beamed. Red heavy sighed while frowning looking at us and his crystal ball. _Now it's happened once or twice someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the_ _bones. _He clutch his hand making the figures shrinks down turning them into a cat skeletons as they hiss and snarled with their eyes red. I gasp while Carface wimp a little seeing the skeleton cats nodded smiling evilly. Red rolled his eyes as he puts his crystal ball in his cloak while he huffed. _Yes I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls! _ He finishes singing as he grabs my arm roughly as he smiles.

"Now let's play a little game; I will let you help Charlie trying to win Sasha's love before the moon rises after the sunset. This is a bet if you can get Sasha to love him and say she does he will live on earth forever and you will move on with your life having wonderful life from now on." He spoke his bet as I looked at him puzzled.

"What happens if I fail your bet?" I asked as he smirked.

"But if she doesn't say she loves him before the full moon rises he will be back in heaven with the horn and you'll belong…to _me._" He snarled softly while I gasp making Carface swallowed a little.

"Have we got a deal?" He asked smiling having his paws on my chin. I glare at him and pull away. He snarled softly knowing I'm not taking it.

"I see you are being stubborn of my dealing? How about this; if you win the bet, I will leave the horn alone and let Charlie live on earth with his love and have your life wonderful not having me bothering you. Deal?" He growls softly seeing his yellow eyes glowed cause me to shiver a little. I can't trust his bet but if I win the bet he will leave the horn alone and have Charlie get what he wants as he does in the end of this movie. I heavy sighed and grab his paws as we shook.

"You have a deal." I spoke softly as he grins.

"Let the game begin." He snaps his finger as I gasp seeing smoke around me as I shut my eyes hearing Red laughed evilly. I heard the seagulls squawking as I opened my eyes find out I'm at the dock seeing Charlie and Itchy talking while Charlie has the horn in his paws and saw David with Sasha as he throws some rocks in the sea. I really wish I didn't agreed to his deal but if I win the bet he will leave us alone for good and have Charlie and Sasha together forever. He better keep his bet because I don't trust Red one bit as I walked over to them.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This can't be good. She just made a bet with him if she can get Sasha say she loves him truthfully she'll win but is Red keeping he bet? I can really picture Red singing Poor unfortunate souls since he likes making deals and pay the prices. I don't own any All dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC and the songs belongs to Disney the little mermaid. Enjoy and please review but no flames please. **_


	9. Chapter 9 Easy Street

_**Chapter 9 Easy Street**_

"Hey Ashley where have you been? You were gone since the police lady chasing us." David spoke as he tossed the rock at the ocean. I shrug my shoulder.

"I was almost got arrested of her thinking I've kidnapped you but I escaped trying to find you guys. Thanks for ditching me." I glare at Charlie while Charlie has a horn shrug his shoulder.

"Hey I got everyone out and the horn didn't I? And I believe it was a good plan that I had." I was about to say it was the most stupid plan but I remember the bet I deal with as I heavy sighed crossing my arms.

"Yeah it was kind of a good plan you had." I sat down my David and Sasha as she looks at me funny.

"You really think Charlie plan is good?" I nodded smiling feeling rejected of his plan.

"Yeah don't you think so?" I asked as she shrugs her shoulder.

"A little but it was stupid and he almost got us busted." She replied as I laughed a little.

"Yeah he did pretty stupid but I think he was trying to impress you." I winked a little making Sasha puzzled.

"Was he really trying to impress me? More like being an idiot to me." I can tell she was blushing as I smiled.

"You like him don't you?" I asked while she huffed.

"I do not." She retorted.

"Sure you don't." I smiled more as she ignored me. I got up and went to the dock to see what Charlie and Itchy are up to.

"Ah what do you mean we're not going back to heaven? We got the horn don't we?" I heard Itchy complain. "Let's get out of here." He grab the horn and was about to make run for it but I stop him fast.

"Wait, we can't leave David behind. He will be lost in the street not knowing what dangers are out there." I reasoned as Charlie smiled grabbing the horn.

"She has a point and beside I'm his guardian angel." He boasted while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah sure and Sasha has nothing to do with this." Itchy spoke glaring making Charlie fumble a little as he turned looking at Sasha seeing him blushing a little. I smiled a little.  
"Come on Itch, just a little more time, you guys only have sundown before we go back." I shrug my shoulder telling him it's no big deal but Itchy moaned in agony tugging his hat.

"Both of you are making me crazy here!" He rushed over to Charlie and tried to grab it but Charlie held it as he glared having his nose on his.

"Just…a…little…more…time." He snarled and snatches the horn and makes his way to the lobster trap.

"The horn will be safe here." He put the horn in the lobster cage while Itchy huffed having his paw on his chin. I know what's going to happened and thought it not pretty good idea that I almost spoke but without a warning Charlie kicked the lobster trap with the horn in it as it fell down to the ocean making it a huge splash.

"NO CHARLIE!" Itchy screamed while Itchy and I rushed to where the horn I at seeing it sinking down. Itchy glance at Charlie as if Charlie had done something very terrible as I still watch the horn going to the bottom until I didn't see it anymore. Then I saw Annabelle head appeared looking very disappointed of what Charlie just done as she shook her head sadly as I heavy sighed watching her disappeared. I know what Charlie did was very bad but he doing it for a reason and I need to get Sasha to say she loves him before the moon rises or else Red will take me as his. I shivered not knowing why he wants me. _Maybe if I can get Charlie to realized the right thing getting the horn in heaven maybe Annabelle will give him a second chance if she sees how happy Charlie is with Sasha. _I thought remembering that part almost to the end giving Charlie a second chance of life. I heard Itchy sighed in disappoint as I looked down.

"Charlie never learns what is right and wrong and this is very wrong of what he's doing." I bend down on my one knee as he looked up at the sky.

"I will probably never to fly again not having to use my short legs that I always dream of doing." I smiled softly patted his head making him glance at me.

"Don't worry itch, the horn is completely safe and unharmed and when Charlie is done helping David both of you will go back in heaven with the horn in no time." I spoke trying to give him hope but he only heavy sigh seeing Charlie talking with Sasha and David which I know what their saying about the easy street and it's not too far away from here.

"Hey why not helped Charlie with David at Easy Street? If you helped him it will make things go faster and you two can be off returning the horn in heaven." We begin walking towards them as he looked up at me.

"You really think so?" He asked as I smiled.

"Mhmm." I replied. "Real and for true and Annabelle would be pleased if you helped along which that what angels do." Itchy heavy sighed smiling a little.

"Yeah your right about angels but I'm little worried about him with Sasha. I think he has feelings for her." I laughed softly.

"And what's so bad about it?" I asked as he glances at me.

"Hello? Him and her in love, him wanting to stay on earth." I sighed softly.

"I know Itch but maybe Annabelle will let him see her and spend time with her if she can give him a second chance life." I spoke remembering that part as Itchy shook his head.  
"Well I don't know about that but I'm hopping Charlie knows what he's doing."

"Hey guys! Are you coming or what?" We heard David calling to us as we walked more catching them up. By the time we reach the canary square there were lots of people performing their show with music, acrobatic, juggling and others that they are talented with. We stopped at the entrance of the easy street as I watch more performers doing their talents. _ There were a lot of people out here than seeing them in the movie. _I thought as I spotted the black cape hanging on the garbage can. I smiled and grab the cape and shook it getting the dust off.

"How about use this cape for your magic show?" I held up for David to see as he beamed.

"It's perfect thanks!" I smiled as I help him put it on while Itchy climbs on the garbage digging in it.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked while I button his cape.

"A little and sweaty." David replied.

"Well don't be." Charlie smiled as I finished button his cape.

"You'll do great out there." I added encouraging him despite that I know what will happen but I need to play along not making the movie confused.

"Excited?" Itchy grab out the old top black hat and fling at Charlie as he caught it with his mouth.

"You bet!" David answered grinning. Charlie put his hat on hard coving his eyes a little while he still smiling.

"Now Charlie." Sasha warned as Charlie smiled while I fix David hat.

"It's okay. All set lets go." Charlie pushed David into the easy street as we followed.

"Break a leg kid!" I called while Itchy looks at me puzzled.

"It's a way saying good luck to the performers." I explained as Itchy understood nodding a little. David got on Charlie back standing as he stroll along making a grand entrance while David laughed smiling. The performers in the Easy Street begin playing the tune that I know as I smiled seeing Charlie begin singing.

**Charlie: **_Outta his way, he's coming through. The kid's makin' his show biz debut You'll be amazed, amused, enthused and bowled over. _David grab out a colorful flower from his hat getting everyone attention while the boy in the helmet pull his mom skirt beaming. David then flings the flowers in the air making it explode with all petals and green strings floating down making everyone clapped while the boy in the helmet jumped.

**David:**_ I got the moves, I got the tricks. Been practicing since I was six. _ David sang as he kicked out some cards from his feet and caught them in his top hat. Sasha and I watch as I smiled a little liking this part of the song. Then Charlie came behind her as she was startled by his appearance.

**Charlie: **_ His dues are paid, he's got it made. _ He sang as more people came to watch his magic tricks. I felt Charlie grab my shirt as he pulls me along towards the fountain where David took his hat off. I got up the step while Charlie went over by him as David encourages me to put my hand in his hat.

**Charlie and David: **_ Soon we'll be in Clover. _ I pulled out Itchy from the hat holding on his ear making everyone gasp in amazed and clapped as I smiled holding out Itchy while Itchy beamed. I couldn't help myself but sang along with them since I like this song.

**Ashley, Charlie and Itchy: **_Easy Street, where the sun is always shining. Not a cloud in the sky. _I let go of Itchy as he bounce a little and crash by Sasha smiling sheepish but she huffed and looked away. I got off the step and went over to Sasha as David pull his cape off and covers Charlie and then he yanked his cape off seeing Charlie gone causing everyone to gasp once more.

**David: **_Clear and sunny. _ He whisks his cape around as I saw Charlie flew up in the air without his collar on flying above people's head.

**Charlie: **_Milk and honey. _ He sang while he flew pass over people and he give me a wink as I wink back making Sasha looked at me puzzled.

**David and Charlie: **_On Easy Street. _ David bowed as all the audience clapped making David beamed as he glance at me as I smiled a little clapping. I saw Charlie flew down behind the fountain as he put the collar on changing him back while Sasha and I came up to him.

"Charlie I hope you know what you're doing." Sasha spoke while Charlie smiled as if he got everything under control again.

"Relax, enjoy the show. It an't over yet." He walked around the fountain while Sasha looks at him suspicious. His head appeared and gives her a wink while she huffed. She turned to me as I shrug my shoulder smiling a little.

"I believe David should go home to his family but he doesn't listen and its ridicules for him to live in this street." We both watch David pulling out a little boy's ear of a coin making the boy gasp and hold his ear.

"Don't worry Sasha; he'll learn his lesson soon when he takes the hard way." I replied crossing my arm. "Sometimes Charlie does stupid and crazy stuff that always work in the end and maybe it teaches himself a lesson." Sasha sigh a little as we watch more of the David performing magic tricks as he pulls out colorful scarfs from his wrist.

**David: **_ When you're a big celebrity, Fans are like a family. _ The family with the helmet boy came up by him and they give him picture.

**David: **_Abracadabra, poof! I'll be a sensation! _ He was scuffing his cards together and then he accidently fling his cards everywhere as he has his embarrass look on his face. He jumps off the step and crawl trying to grab his card as it flew everywhere as I rushed to him to help him. Charlie went by Itchy as he beamed hugging Itchy but then he saw his cards flying passing him while Itchy dance a little smiling.

**Charlie**_: And I'll be there through thick and thin watchin' the dough come rollin' in. _ He sang as we saw the few cards landed in the bowl with a guy dress up as Elvis Presley singing but he stops seeing David and I trying to get his cards.

**David: **_ A couple of shows and then we'll close. _ He bends down glaring at us as if we were trying to steal his money. I glare him back.

"What? We're not stealing any of your money." I spoke while David smile a little tipping his hat but Charlie grab his cape as David grab my arm pulling us away from while he still glares at us towards the fountain.

**Charlie and David: **_And take our vacation On Easy Street. _ We suddenly saw the robot looking man with a light bulb in his mouth on strolling with roller skates got everyone attention as they went over to him leaving us alone as he went up the tree holder and skate around it doing some robot moves.

**Ashley, Charlie and David: **_Where the sun's always shining. Not a cloud in the sky. _Charlie grabs his scarf from his wrist and rushed over to the crowd as he wrapped them around with his many scarfs.

**David: **_Good time livin'. _David smiles knowing what Charlie is doing as he grips his scarf.

**Charlie: **_It's a given. _ Charlie sang while having scarf in his mouth and then David and Charlie pulled the crowd to them away from the robot man as more people came towards us. The robot man was very discourage seeing his audience leave gritted his teeth making his light bulb break into pieces.

**Ashley, Charlie and David: **_ We'll all meet On Easy Street where we'll be together best friends 'til the end. _All three of us sang as Charlie wrapped his dog arms around me as I smiled. David grab something in his hat and tries to yank it out but all came out was his empty hand looking disappointed a little but flicks his fingers and the black ball appeared in the air as he smiled.

**David: **_ I'll be applauded and admired. _ Charlie lets go of me as I sat on the step.

**Charlie: **_ There's easy pickin's. _ He sang as Itchy came up grinning.

**Itchy: **_And boneless chickens! _ He wags his tail jumping a little and landed on my lap while I laughed petting his head.

**David and Charlie: **_Wishing is all that's required. _ He shows it to the baby being carried by its mother while the baby looks at it closely while I gasp a little knowing what's going to happen in about a second as I make Itchy get off of me. David ball transform into a dove making everyone gasp as it flew out of his hand but the baby that admire the ball begin wailing wanting that ball making David startled backing a little. I saw Sasha gasp seeing him going in the fountain but he step on his cape making him tripped going to fall.

**Ashley, David and Charlie: **_On Easy Street! Where the sun's always shinin' not a cloud in the sky. _Charlie quickly grab his cap to break his fall but it ripped as David wave his arms around trying to balance himself preventing him from falling over the step.

**David: **_Clear and sunny. _David sang trying to balance himself more as he going to fall back in the fountain.

**Charlie: **_Milk and honey. _ Charlie saw David passing him as I rushed to him and Charlie tries to grab his selves but he wasn't quick enough.

**David:**_ Good time livin'! _He sang almost scream as I quickly grab his hand but his fingers slipped out of my hand making me gasp.

**Charlie:**_ It's a given. _ David scream as he fall in the fountain making the crowd have shock on their face while Charlie Sasha and I looked to see if he's alright. Sasha was the one giving Charlie and I cold glare but I think she was mostly giving it on Charlie while he didn't pay attention.

"David, are you okay?" I asked making sure he didn't get hurt but he didn't say anything looking at us with sad while soaking wet from the fountain. We suddenly heard the storm as I looked up seeing grey clouds and rain pouring down on us making everyone scattered as few opened their umbrellas as they walked while David grab his hat and hold it out for the crowd to put some money in it but they ignored him walking passed him. Then the wind blew his hat away as he saw it tumbling with the newspaper until it disappears in the rain.

**David: **_ East Street... Where the sun's always shinin' Not a cloud in the sky no goodbyes there... _He sang sadly getting out of the fountain having his head down.

"No one cries there." Charlie spoke seeing him going to cry but David sighed sadly still standing while we stand by him letting the rain pour down on us.

**David: **_You can't beat, Life on Easy Street. _He finished singing as we heard thunder rolling seeing him about to cry. I pull him arm to me and embrace him as he cry a little while I stroke his hair tying to comfort him like a mother.

"Sorry that it didn't turn out the way you expected it." I spoke softly as he sniffed shivering a little from the cold.

"Come on guys let find a place to stay in getting out of the rain." I let go of David as he climb on Charlie's back and we make our way running towards the bridge to go under to dry ourselves from the rain.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Well it didn't turn out the way David has expected and if i was really in that movie i would really want to embrace him seeing him look depressed and take him to a nice warm place with the rest. Stay tuned for the next chapter find out what's going to happen! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Love and Fighting

_**Chapter 10 Love and Fighting**_

The rain slowly stops as we sit under the bridge on the beach as the cloud still gloomy. I ruffed my hair a little trying to get the water off of me as I sat down on the sand as I saw David looking disappointment since the easy street.

"David, I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you think but I hope you learn this lesson." I spoke hoping but David only shook his head.

"What lesson? It was only the first day. I'll try again tomorrow." David spoke as I sighed shook my head.

"David you can't live in the street forever. There are many dangers you have no idea and you're too young…"

"You not my mom!" He snapped making me flinched by his attitude.

"David I'm trying to tell you what is right from wrong and your parents are worrying sick..."

"I'm not going back home. I don't want to go back to my stepmom. My real mom died before he met her and she nothing like her and she's having her own kid. They will forget about me after their kid is born." He turned his body away from me as I heavy sighed.

"David, you don't know that. Your stepmom is probably worrying about you right now along your dad." I reasoned but David didn't answer giving me cold shoulder as I shook my head sighed deeply. I watch as Charlie shook his fur off getting the wet off of him and I caught a glimpse of David wiping his tears off his face and then we saw the family getting hot dog from the hot dog stand as the owner gives the hotdog to the girl while the dad pays for the dollar. They both walked as the girl eats her hot dog and the father picks the girl up as they walked away. I knew David is thinking about his family and then my stomach begin to growl a little. I heard Itchy chuckled softly as he rubbed his tummy.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a shoe. Can you?" He asked us as we heard David stomach growls a little while he grabs his stomach groaning. Itchy chuckled softly.

"How about Itchy and I grabs some food for us while three of you wait here." I suggested as I stood up knowing David want me to be gone by his body language but I know Charlie could convince David to go home and this is where Sasha starting to fall in love with him and she going to say she loves him before the moon rises winning my bet. Itchy nodded as we begin walking.

"Don't go anywhere guys." I waved as we walked out of the bridge beginning to find some food. Itchy and I walked around the Easy Street for some food we manage to find a Chinese food not too far away. We make our way towards the Chinese fast food place as I got out my cash for the food.

"I just hope David understands soon what he's doing is wrong." I looked at what they had for food.

"Ah the kid will understand and I hope Charlie helps him soon or else Annabelle will realized how long we had been gone without the horn." Itchy replied looking around as I ordered some Chinese food and pay my cash.

"Oh she won't be mad really. She will understand when we explain to her."

"Ashley!" A voice snapped makes me yelp in startled as Itchy and I looked around. We finally found Annabelle in the empty plastic bottle looking worried and stern mix as I swallow a little but I know she's not mad at us.

"Ashley why has Charles not doing the mission as he was supposed to?" She asked as Itchy fumbles.

"Annabelle We're trying to get the horn but we helping David right now getting him home." Itchy explain as Annabelle heavy sighed.

"Charles needs to learn the right from wrong and he need to bring the horn in heaven right now. The pearly gate is fully packed and there's nowhere else for them to go in their afterlife." She spoke with hint of worry.

"I know Annabelle we got this don't worry about it. Give him some time and maybe if he bring it to you; you can grant him a second chance for another life for someone he loves." I spoke quietly in the end as Annabelle looks at me for a second.

"But Ashley he not making that mistake again after what he almost did ending his fate with the second watch." She retorted as I shook my head remembering the first movie where Charlie had almost went to hell when his watch stops second time.

"I know of what he did but he really loves Sasha and if you give him a second chance life he will be happy and live with her." I protest but Annabelle shook her head.

"Ashley..."

"Please! If you watch what he doing right now you'll see how much he loves her and what he's doing you'll see how much he really wants to be with her. He's been trying to search for something missing in his life and this is his chance." I protest more as she heavy sighed.

"Alright, I'll give Charles a little more time but when he brings David home which it gives Charles a more time with her but when he done that he must bring the horn to heaven and must not let it fall in the wrong hand." I nodded while Itchy wag his tail as I smiled.

"Thank you but really watch him what he's doing." I replied as she disappeared and the plastic bottle was blown away by the wind as I heavy sighed grabbing the Chinese foods as we make our way back towards the beach. I hope Annabelle is watching him of what he's doing and I mostly hope she earns him a second chance and I need for Sasha to say she loves him before the full moon rises. I was glad I didn't tell Annabelle about my bet with Red but I figure out she knows. I shivered a little hoping Sasha says she loves him whom she will do that soon but I need to find a way to get them closer like a date or something. By the time we reach back I saw David holding Charlie and Sasha saying something about family and heard Charlie saying he can't promise that. I felt sorry for him trying to keep promise but couldn't which it doesn't make him a butthead but I need to convince him to get the horn to heaven and tell him that Annabelle will give him second chance.

"Hey guys we're back." I announce as they turned. "I hope you guys like Chinese food and little pasta." I sat down the food while Itchy got out napkins from his hat I've given him while back while he chuckles.

"Napkins?" He asked smiling. David beamed as he came over while others did the same as we begin feasting on Chinese food. I silently pray to God to bless this food and help us and give us strength. I begin eating broccoli beef with chopstick in my hand.

"Hey Ash, sorry about what happen earlier. I was just upset of not turn out what I want to be and my thoughts on mom." He apologizes while grabbing a chopstick.

"It's okay I understand of your loss. It's hard to lose someone you love but their always with you if you believe it in your heart." I replied while David smiled.

"Well I decided to go home and Charlie promised to take me home and then I hope my parents adopt him and Sasha as pet." I swallow and nodded.

"Very good. Your parents will be thrilled seeing you alright." I smiled while eating and then bunch of seagulls came over squawking as one of them went over David. He smiles and offers his food to it and it gladly took one. One of the seagulls got on my head and snatches my beef.

"Hey mister you need to ask if you can have it." I strict making the seagull hung his head sadly but I smiled and stroke it's under its beak.

"I let it fly but next time asks before you take it." The seagull squawked happily and then the pelican came by Itchy for his food but Itchy snatch it away glaring while the pelican gives him the sad look.

"Come on Itch be generous and share your food." I toss my beef at it and it caught my beef with his big beak and turned and saw Charlie looked depressed having his head down. I know why he looked depressed of the promise he makes that he can't keep all though his life. I continue eating my food and then the pelican that I tossed my beef at got on Itchy head and snatched the food while he was taken by surprise.

"That what you get when you don't share food with pelicans." I joked while he huffed fixing his hat. Then bunch of seagulls came on David as one of them begin eating his food out of the box. The two seagulls came over to me as it landed on me while it stayed behind continue eating his food. He tickles it under its wing with his chopstick making the gull squawked with laughing. I realized Charlie is sneaking off as I was about to ask him where he's going but he looks at me not wanting to talk about as I nodded letting him go as he walked up the stairs. I realized Sasha notices him leaving and turned to me.

'Where is he heading off?" She asked while I shrug eating my beef and swallow.

'He just wanted to be alone for a minute." I replied as I give my rest to the seagulls feeing full.

"I see." She spoke while looking up where Charlie had gone. "He looked depressed when I saw him left." I smiled a little knowing where this is going as I looked at where she looking at.

"Why don't you go and ask him to see if he has any problems and maybe you can help him feel better?" I suggest as she looks at the stairs for a second and at me.

"Do you think I should?" I nodded while smiling. She sighed and walked up the stairs as I beamed a little knowing this is the part the reveal their love for each other and I hope she says she love him before the moon rises and I will be free but Red's bet. I sighed softly feeling tired already as I saw them still eating their food. I made myself comfortable on the sand thinking I should shut my eyes for a couple minutes.

"Guys, I'm going to rest my eyes for a minute. Wake me up when we need to leave." I yawned as they both nodded while eating while I use my arms as a pillow and shut my eyes.

_I twist and turn in my sleep sighing and snuggle up a little trying to keep myself warm. Then I felt someone hot breath over me and heard a familiar purr making my body shiver a little refused to open my eyes. Suddenly I felt someone grab my mouth causing my eyes to snap opened screaming and turned and saw Red hover over me with his hand on my mouth smirking evilly. _

"_Times up darling." He purrs deadly as I manage to get my hand free while looking at him with fear. _

"_But the moon didn't rise yet and I have couple hours!" I protest as he laughed darkly opened his mouth as I struggle to get free and then with a flash his head jolt towards me as all I can see were his horror green fangs as I scream. _

_No! No! NO!" _I gasp bolt my body up breathing heavily not seeing Red anywhere and saw David and Itchy already asleep with seagulls surrounding them. I moaned softly in relief that it was just a dream rubbing my eyes and then I turned and saw the sun setting. I gasp bolt my body up knowing what's going to happen and search for Charlie and Sasha. I manage to find them underneath us as I smiled seeing them happy together singing the song I love as I hum the tune. I then saw Itchy kick his feet a little making the seagulls flew up to where they we're as I sneak up to get a better seeing them giving loving eyes as I held my breath seeing them lean in closely going to kiss as I looked at the sunset. I hesitate for Charlie to hurry up with the kiss and have her say she love him but it was too late. The sun had already set making his collar disappear as he turn himself into a ghost making Sasha gasp.

"Charlie?" She breathed as I quickly went up. Charlie realized the sun had already set seeing his collar gone.

"No! No! Not now!" Charlie huffed and then we saw David rushed towards us.  
"Guys! I can't find Itchy. Where's Charlie?" He asked wanting to know.

"David I'm here! I'm here!" Charlie cried but they didn't listen as Sasha went right through him.

"He's gone." She replied sadly as David breathed couldn't believe he done that.

"He wouldn't leave. He's my guardian angel." He spoke seeing him sad as I heavy sighed.  
"I know David but I think Itchy went over to Charlie and ask him for his help with his food being stolen by the seagulls and they both went off along the beach trying to catch the thief. You should check there to see if they're there. I'll catch up." David nodded softly and he and Sasha ran into different direction as I turned seeing Charlie and Itchy in ghost form as I saw Charlie hesitate.

"We got to do something guys." He spoke desperately while Itchy walked to him.

"Ah their be fine Charlie." He spoke trying to convince him but Charlie didn't listen and then I realized he going to Red shop for another collar making a deal with him.  
"I promise to get David home!" He was about to leave but I stop in front of him.

"Charlie, wait! You can't go to Red." I protest as he shook his head.

"He's the only one that can give me another collar." He ran through me but I stop him again.

"Charlie you don't understand he cannot be trusted. You don't know anything about him." I kept protest but he didn't listen and went right though me taking off running.

"CHARLIE STOP!" I scream seeing him stop and turned having scowl look and desperate mix.

"Why!? Why you don't want me to see him?" I breathed knowing he needs to know as I took a deep breath.

"Charlie Red is really a cat demon wanting to have a horn to imprison the dogs from heaven and he going to make a deal with you for the collar trading with the horn." I explained seeing Itchy and Charlie looking puzzled. "Charlie we need to find the horn and have you two take it to heaven fast before Red could snatch it." I added as Charlie huffed.  
"How do you know about this? What if you're making this up?" I shook my head.

"Charlie I'm not making this up! You have to believe me and if you retrieve the horn in heaven Annabelle will probably..."

"I'm not going back to heaven! I want to stay here and live with Sasha and I think Annabelle telling you all of this to get me to complete my mission." He snapped as I gasp.

"Charlie no I'm not! I'm trying to protect you." He growled while pacing himself.

"You're not protecting me you're just doing what Annabelle says keeping me getting what I want and making me breaking promise."

"Charlie will you please listen..."

"No no you listen to me. You don't care how I feel wanting something that is part of me missing. I thought you are helpful but I'm wrong. Your no help as I pictured and let me break the promise!" I gasp as he glares at me and then I glare back at him trying to hide my tears.

"You know what? I thought I was helping you. I was trying to get Sasha to like you and I even try to help David to learn the right from wrong and you think I'm no help?!" I asked while Charlie eyes lit up as I breathed trying not to cry.

"You know you were always a butthead not caring about what right not completing the mission for you and thought it's boring up there. You have no idea how lucky you are being in heaven while down here is violence and cruel. Why don't you stay down here for your life as a ghost and see what I mean having second thought?!" I shouted as Charlie flinched a little while Itchy did the same. I felt my tears coming and then I ran to different direction leaving them alone as I cry while running.

"Ashley wait!" I heard Itchy cried but I didn't listen as I kept running away from them through the city. I stop at the ally crying badly wrapped my arms around myself as I looked around. Then I remember the whistle I can't get rid of as I quickly took it out of my pocket and study it for a minute still having tears running down my cheek. I breathed knowing what I want from him as I put the whistle on my lips and blew it hard as I can and then the purple clouds swirl around me as I shut my eyes feeling the whistle disappear in my hand.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This is not good, not good at all! She use the whistle now wanting someting from him. What's going to happen now?! Find out in next chapter! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC's Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Deal with the Demon

_**Chapter 11 Deal with the Demon**_

I realized I was standing by Red's Curio Shop after I blow his whistle still feeling my tears streaked down as I rushed to the door not caring to knock. As I rushed inside I saw Red in his original form and Carface playing card game making Carface scream in startle having his cards fling everywhere.

"Red, I'm here to have something that I want." I said feeling lump in my throat trying not to cry more as Red purrs softly.

"Child why are you crying? Did something happen?" I sat on the chair could help myself but let my tears run down.

"Charlie is such a butthead! He thinks I'm not helping him but only trying to convince him to complete his mission which I am a little but I was trying to help him win Sasha love..." I cried having my head on my arm not caring they hear me cry as Red purrs softly.

"Dear dear." He handed me a tissue as I blew it. "There no need to cry. This isn't your entire fault." He purrs softly as I breathed.

"I know it isn't and their something that I want from you." I manage to speak as I saw Red purrs softy sitting on his chair smiling like Cheshire cat having his paws together.

"What is that you want my dear?" He asked as I shivered of his voice.

"I I want to do the mission for him and have you give Charlie another collar." I declared as he chuckled darkly.

"I knew he enjoy my collar. I knew he would." I swallowed a little.

"And I want to complete his mission for him so he can stay on earth with Sasha." I manage to speak as he purrs softly.

"It's an honor to let me give you what you…oh! There is one more thing that almost forgot to tell you and your friends. We haven't discuss the subject of payment that most people completely forget." He spoke having his claw on his chin. "Silly me no wonder why I turn them into my skeleton cats that fast."

"But I don't have anything that is valuable!" I protest as he tsks.

"I don't really ask that much, just a little soveriner from here and up." He smiled as I looked at him puzzled as he came up to me having his claw on my chin.

"What I want from you is…_the horn." _He answered deadly as I swallowed knowing where this is going as I shook my head.

"No there has to be another way to give you something." I chocked out but he purred deadly.

"I want the horn my dear and there's nothing else that far more want than that horn." I shook my head more.

"I can't give you the horn, I promised Annabelle…"

"Promise or no promise, my dear everyone break their promises. It's part of life and it will give you more time to have Sasha say she loves Charlie before the moon rises." He reminded my bet as I breathed thinking of the dream I had having thoughts of should I give him the price or not as I know what's going to happen if I give him the horn but my bet I made deal with. I heard Red growled impatiently as he begins singing

**Red: **_Come one you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice!_ He got between me as the crystal ball begin glowing orange making his shop go orange as well as I gasp seeing the smoke swirl inside.

**Red: **_I'm a very busy cat and I haven't got all day and it won't cost much, just the HORN!" _ I saw the image appeared seeing Charlie and Sasha happily together and it changed into me looking older and happily with my life looking wealthy with a husband around me as I smiled a little until Red appeared grinning making me gasp in fright.

**Red: **_You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true. _ I realized Charlie and Itchy appeared at the door and they have shock on their face as Red smirked evilly and turned to me.

**Red: **_If you want to cross the bridge my sweet, you got to pay the toll. _ He flicks his fingers and a contract appeared floating and a empty sighed was on it as I read the contract feeling my heart pounding hard.

**Red: **_Take a gulp and take a breath now go ahead and sign the scroll! _ The rat look like pin appeared as I glance at it and at Red having thoughts and looked at Charlie seeing he realized I wasn't making this up as I glare at him making Red smiled with his eyes gleamed.

"Carface now I got her dog!" He hissed while Carface smirked.

"Ashley, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Charlie tried to apologize but I huffed.

"You should be thankful of what I'm doing for you. I hope what I'm doing for you will make you happy." I snapped as Red growled smiling evilly.

**Red: **_The boss is on the roll! THIS…POOR….UNFORUNATE…SOUL!" _ He finished singing watching me grab the pin roughly.

"ASHLEY NO!" Itchy cried but it was too late. I sign the contract with my name on it as I shut my eyes tightly. After I finished signing the contract zoom towards Red grasp as he grab it making it disappeared.

"You have yourself a deal." With a flash the collar appeared like a snake and slithered fast at Charlie glowing as Red begins laughing evilly. Then the collar wrapped it around his neck tighten it cause him to scream in pain as I gasp in horrified while Red keeps laughing evilly.

"NO STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I scream as I watch him scream more in pain almost falling on the floor. With all courage Itchy tried to jump on him but Red holds his claws out and an electric collar and wrapped it around Itchy cause him to scream in pain falling on the ground. He chuckled darkly as I glare at him.

"That wasn't part of our deal!" I exclaimed as he chuckled more.

"My dear it is part of our deal but I don't want these pathetic mutt get into you way when you will help me complete my mission." I glare at him with hate feeling so stupid of making deals with him.

"You trick me!" I almost shouted. "The deal and bet is off! I will not let the horn fall into your demon gasp! Forget it!" Red growled softly and then he holds his claws out and Charlie and Itchy scream in pain having shock all over their body with their collar glowing. I gasp in horrified seeing them in pain as he stops glaring at me with his yellow eyes flared with anger cause me to shrink back a little.

"You will be a good little girl and fetch my horn or else your friends will be in shock mode until their death will come not going to heaven." He snarled smiling deadly as I gasp in fright swallowing backing while Charlie and Itchy got up in pain. Without thinking I ran out of his shop while Itchy and Charlie followed fast while I heard Red laughing more evilly causing my heart to pound more with terror as ran faster as I can. I stop at the dock where we we're at as I cry a little feeling foolish and betrayed my promised.

"Ashley are you nuts?!" I scream in startled seeing Itchy looking mad while Charlie still has shock on his face.

"You you give away the horn!" Itchy still exclaimed as I breathed.

"I know I did." I spoke sadly as Itchy expression changed to depressed.

"You sign the contract. You made a deal with him. You promised Annabelle and you promised us Ashley." I breathed as got on my knees feeling helpless having tears streaked down my face wrapping my arms around myself.

"What have I done?" I whisper softly looking at the ground seeing my tears dropped.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. You see people this is why you don't make deals or trust the devil! It will lead you to disaster! Now she made the deal and feels terrible of what she had done. Whats going to happened now?! Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC's and the song belongs to little mermaid. Enjoy and please review but no flames please._**


	12. Chapter 12 My Plan

_**Chapter 12 My Plan**_

I still breathed feeing so bad of what I have done as Charlie went over and nuzzle his muzzle a little on my cheek.

"Ashley, this is mostly my fault. If I listen to you about Red and his scheme you wouldn't sighed the deal." I sniffed a little wiping the tears off with my hand.

"No you just were trying keeping your promise to David. I know it's hard to keep it when you had no choice." I spoke softly. "I'm so sorry guys. I wasn't thinking straight and was a butthead." Charlie laughed and has his paw on my shoulder.

"Hey kid you just made a mistake. It happens to all of us."

"A huge mistake Charlie, A huge one." Itchy corrected as I heavy sighed.

"I know and we need to find a way to not let him have to horn but right now we need to find David and Sasha. They can help us." All three of us ran towards the dock to find them but they weren't there. We being to search around and called their name and then in found David's magic cloak.

"Charlie! Itchy over here!" I called and they came over. I held the cloak out to them as Charlie sniffs it. Then his ears perk up and pointed at the train station.

"There!" He pointed as I gasp knowing what's going to happen.

"We got to get to the train fast!" I jolt flinging the cloak off as I ran while they followed.

"Ashley what's going on?!" Itchy called. "Short legs! Short legs!"

"We have to get there before he gets on the train and Carface!" I answered as Charlie run by me.

"What do you mean Carface will be there?"

"I just know he's there but right now we need to get to the train station now!" All of us ran more towards the train station as I heard train sound whistling. We made it to the train station as we went inside not caring if people see us as I pray to God to have us there before Carface.

"David? David?!" I heard Sasha cried as I gasp. We saw Sasha rushing towards the train but the other train zooms in front of her preventing her to go anywhere. When the train passes us we saw David being held by Carface in captive on the other train as he grins with his cigar.

"Bring the horn to Alcatraz in one hour or junior here, doesn't have the prayer." Carface chuckled darkly as I glare at him while Charlie ran towards the train there are on.

"CHARLIE!" David cried as Charlie ran more but the train was fast when it picks up as Charlie stops to catch his breath. He came over as Sasha breathed.

"Tell me what's going on? Who is that dog and why he wants the horn? What's going to happen to David?!" Sasha almost screams and Charlie and I took turns explaining what's going on about Red wants the horn and I made the deal with him and etc. After we finish telling her all this she breathed and looked at the train tunnel.

"We have to go to Alcatraz and save David." She declared. "He just a little boy and needs to go home."

"I know but if we get there Red wants the horn and we can't let the horn be in his grasp." Itchy spoke as I breathing trying to think. I looked over seeing the performance play with the French horn that is little similar to the Gabriel's horn. My eyes lit up having an idea as I smile a little.

"If Red really wants the horn that bad." Charlie eyes lit realizing I was thinking seeing the performers playing a French horn.

"Then we should give him the spare one as a souvenir, Ashley you're a genius!" Sasha and Itchy looked puzzled of our reaction as Charlie and I smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasha asked. "We have to save David but not have the horn in his grasp."

"We can save David and still have the horn without Red noticing." Charlie explained as Sasha eyes lit up finally understanding as Itchy breathed.

"Is this plan really going to work?" I nodded as I heavy sighed.

"Let's pray that it works. Okay here we're going to do." I explain to them quietly on my plan as the three wag their tails liking this idea and then I stood up and smiled at the performer seeing him look puzzled.

"Hey sir, are you interested of selling that horn for two hundred dollars?" I asked getting out my cash. We sat on the boat as I clinch on the lobster cage with the horn in it as we rowed towards the Alcatraz as the sky became darken and the waves were rough. I swallowed softly praying to God to have my plan work as I cling on the horn more. By the time we reach at the dock I got up with the lobster trap as I breathed.

"Ashley let me come with you. I need to have him know that I'm here and alive and I'm still keeping my promise. " I nodded as Charlie got off the boat.

"I need you two to stay here for the boat as we get David out of there." Itchy nodded fast and he shrink himself in the boat in scared as Sasha sighed.

"Charlie if we don't survive of this plan doesn't work, there something I want to say to you that I always thought you we're a butthead and a jerk but I realized I was wrong about you …"

"Hold that last thought when we get back. David is in there and we have to get him out before Red does something horrible to him." Sasha heavy sighed and nodded as we rushed inside the Alcatraz prison. I know this wasn't part of the movie but to be honest, I always want to do this if I really I'm in this show as we ran more. I made Charlie stopped as we saw Red talking with David having his claw on his chin.  
"I need you to wait here. I can handle this, don't let him see you." I hissed as Charlie nodded and hid in the shadow. I took a deep breath and walked out with the lobster trap in my hand.

"Quiet! Or I'll will have your tongue boy." Red snarled softly smiling evilly.

"Red!" I called getting him attention as he glares dropping him. David groaned in pain and saw me breathed as Red went out of his prison cell.

"Ashley." Red snarled and looked at the lobster trap with the horn inside. His eyes lit up purring as he grins.

"Well done my dear. You had done well. You kept your deal." He walked over to me as I held the lobster trap.

"Now my dear, if you just hand the horn over..." I jerk the lobster away as he growled softly.

"First, let David go. And then I'll give you the horn. That's part of our deal." I reminded him as he chuckled darkly.

"Let me have the horn and I'll release your friend." He tries to grab the horn but I jerk it more.

"How will I know if you keep your words? First let David go and then I'll give you the horn. Take it or leave it?" I demanded as Red growled more softly. He flicks his hand and then the prison cell door open as David got out and rushed to my side. I breathed as I give the horn to Red seeing him grinning with his eyes glowed. He opened the lobster trap and the crab's jumps out of the trap and attack Carface making him yelp in pain as they pinch him hard. Red got out the horn and flings the lobster trap to the side making the crabs scurry away in startled as Red breathed.

"Gabriel horn is finally mine!" He shouted triumph as I heavy sighed. "Is ashamed for you to betray your friends after they trust you and believe you." He strokes my hair with his paw as I shivered a little.

"I know and your right Red, people always breaks their promise and its part of the nature." I sighed softly looking at David and wink without Red seeing. "But sometimes breaking promise is good thing saving the others." I added as Red purrs softly.

"I'm glad you think of that my dear." He grins as he held the horn in his grasp breathed. He then rushed towards the stairs and without thinking I rushed back fast feeling my heart pounding hard with relief as I smiled.

"Come on David let's go!" I grab his arm as we rushed to where Charlie is and then we took off as I beamed.

"My plan worked! It worked!" I almost cried happily as Charlie smiled as we heard the horn played by Red.

"That stupid cat doesn't know the difference of the real Gabriel's horn." He added as I smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" David asked as we kept running.

"We'll explain later but right now we need to get off of this island before Red realize…." We suddenly heard a roar deadly making us jump in startled.

"I'm thinking your plan has already run out. Let get out of here!" Charlie shouted as we ran more through the prison. I looked back and saw Red running with his four legs towards us in the distance seeing him snarled in anger with his eyes turned to red flared.

"ASHLEY YOU HAD MADE A DEAL TO ME!" He roared as I gasp in fright as we ran more.

"Don't look back! Keep running!" I shouted as we ran more while Red chases us. We manage to get to the outside as I looked at the door.

"Come on guys we need to close this door!" David and I rushed to the door slide as we pushed with all of our strength.

"Guys he's coming!" Charlie shouted warning us. David and I manage to get the door close and I lock it with the handle as we heard Red bang his head hard.

"That's gotta leave the mark." Charlie chuckled a little as I sighed softly.

"Come on guys we need to go now. It won't hold him that long." We ran towards the dock where Sasha and Itchy are waiting.

"Guys you made it! Your plan worked!" Itchy cried happily having the real Gabriel horn in his grasp as I smiled.

"I couldn't believe it either, thank the lord." Charlie got in first as David went in.

"Charlie remember what I want to say to you before you went in?" Charlie perks his ears up and smiled.

"What is it you want to tell me earlier?" Sasha sighed shook her head and smiled.

"I always thought you were a jerk and a butthead but I realized I was wrong about you, have a very good heart and really are an guardian angel to David which makes me want to tell you something." Charlie lean in close as Sasha breathed while I smiled knowing where this is going waiting for their moment as I almost in the boat.

"I really want to say is that I really lo..." Without a warning I scream in pain getting out of the boat as Charlie and Itchy begin floating with their collar off.

"What's happening?!" Itchy cried with little happy but scared at the same time as Charlie has the horn in his grasp. I looked up and saw the moon rises behind the clouds as I sat down feeling pain through my body. _Oh no! _I breathed feeing my heart pounding hard with terror as we heard Red laughed evilly.

"You're too late!" We saw him appeared out of the Alcatraz prison grinning clinging his hands in the air. He laughed more harshly as Charlie looked at my puzzled but I give him the sad look.

"Charlie I also made a bet with him if Sasha says she loves you, you will be on earth forever with her." I explain as Charlie gasp.

"Ashley you don't have..."

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" We turned and saw Red laughed evilly with his eyes glowed and then he rushed to me with his four legs smiling sinfully as I gasp feeling my heart hammering in my chest feeing so scared. I was about to make run for it but Red was quick and grabs me in his arms as I scream. The four have their horror face one as Red smirked deadly while having me in his arms as I struggle to get free.

"So long mutts." He purred deadly as he jumps off the dock with me in his grasp as I heard Charlie scream my name.

"Let me go!" I scream struggling more as saw Charlie and Itchy flew up in heaven. Red landed on the roof as he snarled deadly.

"I had won the bet and you are mine. No one will help you or save you my dear as now your soul only belongs to me." He dragged me towards the Alcatraz prison as I felt my tears streaked down knowing what my fate lies ahead.

"Jesus, help me please." I prayed softly for miracles feeling my tears running down more crying softly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I made a lot changes from the movie that they give Red a wrong horn tricking him as i thought Charlie should really do that stil have the real Garbriels horn in his hand. Oh no! The bet was done and now Red has her for good. Is this the end of our heroine or will their be miracles?! Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Battling for the Horn

**Chapter**_** 13 Battling for the Horn **_

I felt Red's claws dug my skin as I yelp while he drags me like a rag doll through the Alcatraz prison as Red smiles evilly seeing me sad and beaten. He tsks as we walked more.

"Sweetheart, you brought this on yourself, you should've give me the horn when you have enough time to win the bet." I glare at him while he dragged me more.

"I will rather die than doing you stupid bet. You won't get away with this!" He purrs softly as I felt his claws dug my skin more cause me to yelp a little more.

"I already did sweetly." He purrs darkly making me swallow. He then pace himself fast while dragging me as he grins more looking out towards the open areas and then I saw a mirror appeared that he use on Carface while I saw Carface sitting on the stairs breathed having smile on his face as Red drags me towards the mirror.

"Come along my dear. We must make our depart. Time is ticking." He drags me harder as I shook my head feeling terrified as I begin to pull the other way.

"NO RED NO!" I cried out trying to get free from his grasp but he tightens them pulling me towards him and the mirror. "PLEASE NO!" I felt my tears streak down while I try to use my strength to get away from the mirror. I saw Carface in the corner of my eyes having a shock on his face and second thought while looking down.

"PLEASE NO! JESUS HELP ME" I cried more as Red cackle evilly while grabbing me in his arms.

"Your God will never come for you sweetheart. Your soul is forever mine and I'm so going to enjoy this seeing you suffering and pain." He purrs deadly grinning as my tears stream down more as he was about to pull me in his mirror but suddenly we saw a light coming in the prison window.

"Halt Red!" An angelic voice boomed and we looked up and saw Annabelle flying down with her wings as Itchy and Charlie came down as well. I breathed feeling so happy to see them while Annabelle gives Red the look. Red purrs softly with his eyes gleamed deadly smiling a little.

"Why Annabelle. "He chuckled as he drags me along with him away from the mirror. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I have never had any angels visitors from heaven. Are those mutts enjoying their?" He laughed of his joke but Annabelle, Charlie and Itchy gives him the look still.

"Red let her go." Annabelle ordered but Red only gives her a scowl.

"Not a chance dog she's mine now!" He snapped pulling me close to him. Annabelle shook her head.

"She belongs only to herself and you have no rights to have her." Red only chuckled darkly as he snaps his finger making the contract appeared with my name on it.

"Tell that to the contract, we made a little deal and a bet of her…"

"Annabelle I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come this far! I did this to help Charlie!" I yelp feeling Red grasp tighten me more dragging me along.

"That contract she signed is inviolable as her deal and betting with me is binding." He snarled darkly as I saw Annabelle shook her head fast.

"There has to be a way." She protests as he shrugs his shoulder sighing while gripping me tight.

"There's no other way." He snarled softly smiling evilly walking towards the mirror. "So if you don't mind we'll be taking off shortly taking her to her new home, or should I say afterlife." He chuckled darkly dragging me as I struggle to get free from his grasp.

"Annabelle please! There has to be a way! Please don't let him take me!" I scream struggling more crying a little seeing Annabelle sighed softly but Charlie got in front of her.

"Red wait!" He called but Red didn't listen dragging me along.

"Tell your friends goodbye. This is the last time you will ever see them on this world." He smirked as I shut my eyes crying more.

"I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL!" We heard Charlie blurted out as we turned while Red have interesting look on his face.

"What do you say?" He purrs softly as Annabelle looks at him.

"If you break her deal and set her free, I'll trade for her life of something you want." He spoke as Red drag me away from the mirror.

"I'm listening." He purrs more darkly causing my body to shiver a little as Charlie has second thought a little but when he saw me in his grasp he glares at him.

"If you set her free breaking her deal, I'll give you the real horn." He declared as Annabelle has shock on her face.

"Charles!" She snapped as Red growled softly liking this idea.

"So you're telling me if you give me the real Gabriel's horn. I'll set her free breaking her deal?" He asked deadly as Charlie swallowed a little.

"If you keep your word letting her go break her deal the horn is all yours." Charlie replied and then Red snaps his finger letting out a contract with my name on it as he smirked seeing Annabelle have fear on her face.

"Well dog, do we got ourselves a deal?" He purrs as I saw Charlie having thoughts looking at Annabelle and me. He breathed and then he went over and put his paw on the contract which made the name changed to Charlie Barkin as the real Gabriel's horn appeared while Red grins having his eyes lit up.

"IT'S DONE THEN!" He roared letting me go grabbing the horn as Annabelle have shock looking at Charlie as Itchy has fear and shock as well.

"Charles what have you done?!" She gasps but Red flicks his hand making Annabelle fly towards the prison cells and locked it.

"Now the Gabriel's horn is finally mine!" He boomed and glance at Annabelle.

"I believe it's time to put the dogs into the pound where they belong." He smirked as Annabelle gives him dirty look and then he blew the horn loudly cause my body to shiver of that tune he plays. He blew it more and then we saw the angelic swirling coming down from heaven as Red laughs evilly. He continues to play the horn and then the flames were shot up in the sky towards the heaven. I gasp fall down as Charlie and Itchy were by me having fear look watching the dark pink flames shot up in the sky. Then within a second we heard screaming from the sky as we looked up and saw all angel dogs being dragged down from the sky and were put in the prison cells looking like regular dog without wings, halo and wear white clothes. Red was laughing evilly watching all dogs from heaven being put in the cells as I breathed feeling horrified.

"NO! NO!" I cried watching more dogs putting in the cells wimping a little. After all the dogs were in prisons Red purrs softly having the horn in his grasp.

"At last, I finally have what I want for all these years of working and now my work has paid off." He chuckled darkly looking at the horn as it glowed making Red laugh more evilly seeing his yellow eye gleamed wicked. I looked at the cell where Annabelle is in seeing her looking like regular dog as the others have depressed look while Red still laughing while Charlie and Itchy breathed still having fear look. My fear was turned to hateful glaring at Red.

"You..." Without thinking I charge at him before Charlie and Itchy could stop me.

"YOU MONSTER!" I scream tackling him trying to grab the horn but he fling me down growling deadly.

"The deal is a deal you little brat! You should be thankful of what your friend did saving your life but it won't be short while of your deal broken or no." He snarled and then he inhaled deeply growling sinful and then his body begin growing with his eyes change to bloody red while his cloak was ripped into pieces as I gasp in fright seeing him growing until he was giant cat demon growling sinfully and in the corner of my eyes I saw Carface rushing up the stairs scaring his tail off as I saw Red raise his arms up in the air spoke something dark ancient language cause my body to shiver. We felt the ground begin to shake a little as I saw the dark pink flames gone and then felt the building sinking. I breathed realizing what's happening seeing this. _He's dragging us to hell! _ I thought as I saw Red put the horn on his finger like a ring chuckle darkly. He then put his paw on me hard seeing me almost getting away as I scream struggling to get free while Red has an amused look

"Let me go you hair ball freak!" I snapped while Red laughs evilly purring deadly. Then Charlie rushed passed Itchy growling as I glance up ahead seeing him charging up the stairs while Red snarled softly.

"That puppy is in the punishment." He sighed watching him passing Carface. He lets go of me raising himself up as Charlie jumps from the railing. Red use his caws to swipe him down as if he was a fly as Charlie tumble down hard groaning in pain.

"Charlie!" I cried rushing to him as Red snarled.

"It's a cat's world now dog!" He added as we heard Annabelle shouting. Charlie and I looked up and saw Red looking malicious and then he pounces on us as I gasp in fright as Charlie breathed with fear. Then suddenly he was stop suddenly as Red let out a roar. Charlie and I looked and saw David Sasha and Itchy together as Red's end tail got tied up on the pipe.

"LET THEM GO!" David shouted while Sasha and Itchy growled. Red went towards them having his claws out growling.

"Run David run!" I scream as they took off while Red tugs his tail trying to break free. But it was a mistake as he pulls it hard making the pipe broken and the water sprayed on him. Red was screaming in pain as I saw his fur getting burned as I gasp realizing he's a cat and cats hate water. _How ironic! _ I thought seeing him getting out of the water shook his fur off growling more. He glare at David thinking he done it as he charge at him and use his long claws to make a cage preventing him to go anywhere as Red snarled softly while David scream.

"David!" Charlie cried and then without Red seeing I saw Itchy climbing on his back. I rushed towards David as Red was about to slice him with his other paw with a horn on his finger. But Itchy mange to get it off of him as Red looks at him surprised seeing Itchy leaving with the horn. Red smirked looking down at us as Charlie and Sasha went by us seeing him look up at Itchy.

"Which do you want? A horn or your friends?" He asked growling softly grabbing us with his paws pulling close to his chest.

"Itchy help us!" David scream as Red let go of us but have his paws between us.

"Play the horn itch!" I shouted as we make run to the side but Red stops us growling as we went to other way but he did the same laughing darkly having fun. He grab us once again and then I heard Itchy screaming and saw him coming in his paws as I heard Red growled puzzled. Itchy handed Charlie the horn panting.

"You have to blow the horn now. You need to fix your mistake and put all this to end once and for all." He declared as Charlie nodded fast and told us what the plan is.

"Everyone scattered!" Charlie screamed as we went separate way while Charlie and I went up towards the stairs.

"Hurry Charlie!" I panted.

"Play the horn Charles. The horn!" We heard Annabelle cried desperately as we rushed out of the building with Red behind us growling as I realized we're inside the whirlpool surrounding the whole building sucking down as I gasp while Charlie was about to blow the horn.

"Charlie!" He growled and put his huge paws out trying to grab us but Charlie jumps to the other side of the building while I went the other way. Red broke the celing roaring in anger as I gasp backing away seeing Charlie begin climbing the water tower. Red growls putting his paws on the ground not paying attention to me watching him climbing. He got out the building and jumps up on the water tower almost close to him as I saw the foot beginning to break by his weight. I breathed as Charlie climbs faster having a horn in his mouth. Then I saw him went over to the lever and pull it hard while Red was about to snatch him.

"TAKE A BATH!" I heard him shouted but all came out was dust towards Red. I saw him cough a little trying to get the dust out of his eyes giving Charlie enough time to climb away from him. I breathed and rushed back inside the building climbing down the stairs seeing David, Sasha Itchy looking around as I rushed towards them.

"Tell me Charlie blew the horn!?" Itchy cried but I shook my head.

"He will pretty soon. In a few minutes." I replied as I pray to God to have him play the horn now.

"Well he needs to do I fast or else there will be no dogs going up to heaven." Itchy added looking frightened. Then we heard Red screaming in pain as all of us looked up and saw water coming in fast. David scream as I grab his arm dragging him as we ran towards the stairs as I looked back and saw Red crashed inside with his fur being soaked. We climb up the stairs as we heard Red growling in pain.

"Go go!" I shouted as David, Sasha and itchy went up to safety. I was about to reach the top but I felt the stairs shook cause me to fall down seeing Red grabbing the stairs trying to pull himself up with green swirls trying to drag him to the hole. I scream badly as I grab the handle preventing myself from falling and Itchy lose his balance falling down but I grab him while holding on as Red came close glaring at us.

"Ashley." He growled softly getting ready to grab me. I gasp while Itchy wimped badly but suddenly we heard the horn being played making Red stop and glance up. We look at where he's looking as we saw glowing on the roof as I breathed. We saw Charlie appeared blowing the horn as the wind was picking blowing my hair crazy. Then a heaven choir begins singing as the angelic swirl came down while Charlie keeps playing the horn.

"He did it!" Itchy cried happily as I smiled joyful listing more of that horn.

"It's sound so beautiful." I breathed and then I saw all the cell doors opened while Red groaned letting go the railing not liking hearing angelic sound. One by one all angels dogs were out of the cage flying towards the heaven as the Alcatraz building begin to lift as I heard Red groaning in pain seeing him trying to find anything to hold him up but he was dragged hard down towards the hole as he scream trying to grab the hole edge but slipped off as we heard him scream echoes until we did hear him anymore.

"Bad kitty!" I spoke glaring at the hole where he was dragged while the Alcatraz prison was out of the whirlpool back in its original spot as the angelic swirl disappears into the sky.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going sorry for having this late. Whoa what an epic battle trying to get the horn and now everyone is saved! Stay tuned for the last chapter as we came to conclusion! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Assiging Mission

_**Chapter 14 Assigning Mission**_

Charlie came down as all of us walked toward the hole with a streaked green smoke coming out.

"Hello." Charlie first spoke sniffing a little. "Double chill cat burger with onions and pickles." He joked as I laugh a little.

"Does it come with large deal of fries?" I joked along and Charlie and I laugh a little.  
"Is everyone alright? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked sounding like a mom.

"I'm okay." Charlie replied.

"I think so." David added panting.

"I'm fine." Sasha added.

"I'm good." Itchy answered panting smiling.

"Me too!" We heard someone else spoke and we turned and heard more grunting at the air vent until Carface came out panting looking around.

"Where's Red?" He asked.

"His boss yank his leash." Charlie replied as I nodded.

"He's back down the hatch where all the bat cats go." I added as Carface sighed in relief smirking.

"Good riddance." He replied chuckling getting out of the air vent coming towards us. He spit while walking and looked at us smiling innocent.

"Charlie, I hope you don't take personal you know. I was just you know, playing games." He laughed a little but I rolled my eyes knowing he did it on purpose.

"Sure Carface." Charlie answered as I shook my head.

"After all what Red say to you tempted you of working with him rewarding you and you pretending to work for him, is that really your plan?" I asked as Carface nodded fast smiling. I shrug my shoulder as Charlie laughed a little.

"Say what do you trade Red for your collar?" Charlie asked curious as I breathed knowing where this is going.

"He wants the bottom of my shoes of something." Carface answered laughing and then the green smoke came out of the hole as we gasp seeing a cat skeleton formed sneaking above. "I don't even wear shoes. That stupid cat!" He laughed more but stopped suddenly seeing my fear face looking up as he begins to look nervous and wondering about my expression.

"Sorry." I whisper softly as the rest looked frighten.

"YOU STUPID DOG! IT WAS YOUR SOUL!" We heard Red roared angrily and with flash the two skeleton grab him lifting him up as Carface struggle to get free.

"Let me go! Red this is not good!" I breathed as he reminded me of myself when Red almost took me and I know how he feels. Without thinking I saw a huge rock ahead and with a flash I rushed to the rock and slam the hole hard covering it making the green smoke and two cat skeletons disappear as Carface landed breathed heavily trembling with fear while looking at me stunned.

"Ashley, you you saved my life. Why?" He asked as I smile a little.

"I know how you feel of making a huge mistake as I saw you have second thoughts of Red forcing me to live with him. You still have good in you and you need to let it out more." I answered as Carface smile a little but huffed.

"I doubt it but I'm never going to work with another demon cat for long as I live." He declared as all of us laugh a little. Then we saw a light coming from the sky and then saw Annabelle coming towards us smiling.

"Annabelle." Itchy and I say together softly seeing her nodded knowing its time to go. Itchy came up by her and glance at Charlie.

"Come on Charlie time to go." He replied as Carface came up a little.

"I guess I'll come back." He answered went by Itchy.

"Already?" Charlie asked and then glances at David sadly.

"David, can Sasha take you home?" He asked as David has tears in his eyes.

"Charlie, don't go." He cried softly hugging him while Sasha has sad look.

"Hey I'll always be you guardian angel." Charlie spoke softly smiling a little. David nodded slowly.

"Okay." He sniffed a little and saw Annabelle smiling softly in corner of my eyes. David hugs Charlie for last time as I went and hug him.

"Hope you have amazing time in heaven from now on." I spoke softly as Charlie heavy sighed.

"I hope so too." He answered and turned to Sasha grabbing the horn.

"Sasha, I love you." He answered truthfully as Sasha smile sadly.

"I love you too Charlie." She answered back as I smile pat her head a little watching Charlie walking back towards Annabelle but she clears her throat making Itchy look puzzled.

"Hey what's wrong? Is the elevator broken or something?" He asked while Carface looked puzzled too.

"Yeah what's up with that?" He asked as Annabelle didn't answer looking at Charlie.

"I'll take the horn Charles." She smiled hand her paws out as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Why afraid I drop it?" He asked tossing it making her miss as she yelp seeing the horn going to another hole but Itchy grabs it on time as I give Charlie the look of his butthead. Annabelle sighed softly as Carface smirked.

"Smooth Charlie." He answered while Charlie huffed a little.

"There someone that needs to go back where he belongs." She begins as Charlie looked puzzled.

"But I've already taken care of David..." He pointed to David but Annabelle shook her head.

"Not David. You Charlie." She corrected making his eyes lit up while David breathed.

"For what you done, you deserve a second chance." She spoke having a miracle dog tag appeared. "For what you done, you deserve a second chance." She tried to put it on him but he dodged as I laugh a little. "Claim this and should say, twenty years?" She giggled as Charlie look at her.

"You mean?" He asked as Annabelle nodded smiling more and looked at me breathed.

"You're telling me she'…?"

"Yep." I answered smiling as Charlie beamed looking at David seeing him looking joyful and then at Itchy.

"Charlie did you hear that? We can stay here!" He shouted joyful as he grab him spin him around a little but Itchy shook his head.

"Nah, not this weenie dog, you see when you can fly." He spoke as Charlie puts him down. "Short legs don't matter." He chuckle a little as I smile but then my eyes lit up having an idea.

"Hey Annabelle how about let Charlie go on guardian angel mission on earth for you, you know helping other animals and people learning what's right from wrong making them good about themselves learning their mistake." I suggest as Annabelle have her paws on her chin in her thoughts while Charlie smiled.

"I think the kid is has a point." He spoke smiling a little as Annabelle smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty good idea and you're right; someone needs to be here on earth to go on a mission for me." She turned and looked at Charlie.

"Charles, you are now my guardian angel agent having a mission that I give you helping other people and other animals to have their life good." She declared as Charlie nodded as she put his miracle dog tag on his chest.

"Does that mean I can live on earth while I'm on the mission?" He asked as she nodded and turned to Itchy.

"You can join your friend if you want helping him complete his mission I've signed?" She asked as Itchy looked at Charlie having second thoughts while Charlie smiled.

"What do you think Itch? Want to be my partner on the mission Annabelle gives out?" He asked as we all waited for his answer. He was in his thoughts looking at his legs and up at the sky and at us. Then he smiled walking towards Charlie.

"Well I guess I'll stay and be your partner making sure you stay out of trouble and complete the mission." He answered as Annabelle smiled handed him another miracle dog tag to him.

"Now both of you are now guardian angel completing the mission and helping others." She declared as Itchy beamed looking proud as he sat by Charlie while the rest of us smiled. "Now about you Carface..." She stops seeing Carface gone.

"Carface? Where did he go?" She asked as we looked around the prison cell as I looked at the sealed hole seeing it still sealed for good. _If he didn't got dragged to hell, where did he go? _I thought looking around with them.

"I guess he changed his mind about going to heaven." I suggest as she heavy sighed.

"Well that what he wants, he deserve a second chance as well after his mistake dealing with Red." She looked at Charlie and Itchy smiling.

"Now the mission you're about to receive will be here soon but right now rest and enjoy after your huge mission." She lifted herself up smiling down.

"Take care everyone take care!" She called as we waved at her smiling.

"Bye! Thank you!" I called as the angel light disappears. All of us we're in silence for a minute until David laughed and rushed over and hug Charlie smiling as all of us tackle each other doing group hug laughing knowing everything had turn out good as we sighed a little.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here." I suggest as all of us went out of the Alcatraz prison and headed our way to the ferry to have it take us back. We walked around the sidewalk looking for David home an hour later.

"David, are you sure this is the right way?" I asked making sure as David nodded.

"I'm sure and I think we're almost there." He suggests as I sighed softly having my hand in my pocket but then I felt something in my pocket. _Oh no. _ I moaned thinking its Red's whistle as I slowly take it out gulping a little closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes it revel a miracle tag as I breathed seeing a human angel figure as Charlie chuckle.

"It seem like Annabelle wants you to help our mission." Charlie spoke while Itchy smiled. I breathed looking at my miracle tag smiling little but having second thought.

"But why she did that? I made a mistake and.."

"And you learn from it. Ashley if you didn't help us finding the horn I wouldn't meet Sasha or know anything about that demon cat scheme." Itchy replied as I smile a little knowing he's right.

"That's so cool, I can be a little helper if huge trouble comes but I know you two can handle Annabelle mission." I replied as Charlie shrugs his shoulder.

'That depends on what difficult tasks she has for us."

"Oh Charlie." Sasha spoke rolling her eyes a little smiling.

"David?" All of us turned and saw David mom coming out of the house. She gasps and smiled having tears run down her cheek.

"Tom its David!" She cried rushing towards us as Tom David's dad pop his head out.

"David!" He cried as David's mom rushed to him giving him a huge hug.

"Oh David." She sighed as David hugs her back smiling as the rest of us beamed. Tom rushed out of the building and picks him up happily.

"You're alright!" He spun a little while David laugh a little and then puts him down while David's mom smiled happily.

"I was worried sick about you." She spoke softly having her hands on his shoulder while David looks puzzled.

"You were worrying about me?" He asked as she smiled more.

"Of course, having this baby doesn't mean I love you." She answered as David smiled back hugging her more.

"I know that now, mom." He smiled hugging her tight as Tom glance at me.

"How can we ever thank you for bringing our kid home?" He asked as I laughed.

"Oh you don't have only to thank me but thank his guardian angels." I spoke got on my one knee having my two arms around them seeing Tom look puzzled.

"Guardian angel?" He asked as I nodded while Itchy panted smiling. Tom smiled chuckling a little.

"Well thank you two for bringing my son home. You can always come here and visit him if you like." He spoke as Charlie and Itchy wag their tails happily as Sasha smiled.

"But is there anything we can do giving our thanks for finding our boy and bring him home?" He asked once more as I sighed looking at the sky.

"We'll I could use a taxi to bring me back at the hotel." I suggest as Tom got out his cell phone and called the driver. He hung up fast and glance at me.

"The taxi will come soon to take you to your hotel." He spoke as I smiled nodded my head.

"Thank you." I replied.

"No thank you for bringing our son home." He spoke and within a minute a taxi pull over as the driver pops his head out.

"Anyone name Miss Ashley?" He asked as I smiled.

"That would be me." I called as he nodded. I looked at my friends as they rushed over and give me a huge group hugs as I got on my knee laughing.

"We're going to miss you." David spoke softly as I chuckle.

"Don't worry kid. I have only three days' vacation so I can visit you anytime I want before I have to leave home." I spoke as he smiled.

"Well can you come back tomorrow?" He asked as his mom laughed.

"Honey let her have her vacation." She spoke as I shook my head.

"Oh no no Mamm its alright. I would love to visit him any time before I need to head back." I replied as she smiled. I sighed softly as I petted Charlie head as he smiled.

"Now you be a good dog and complete Annabelle mission." I hug him as he chuckled.

"Ah don't worry Ash, I got everything under control." He replied as I laughed.

"You always say that." I spoke and then I hug Itchy saying goodbye as I promised them to come back tomorrow and visit and little hope that Annabelle has a mission for them so I can help. I got on the cab as the taxi drove off as I waved seeing them waving and saying goodbye. I sighed softly looking at my miracle tag smiling while looking at the sky.

"Thank you Annabelle." I spoke softly and sigh a little thinking a song in my mind as I begin hum a little. _I give you eight to three it's so heavenly here. Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Too heavenly here! _ I finished singing daydreaming as the taxi took me to my hotel while the sun went down turning the sky into night.

_**Author's Note: THE END! I hope you like this ending of my story as I made a huge change for this since they made all dogs go to heaven TV series and thought this is how Charlie and Itchy became guardian angel completing the missing Annabelle's gives out. Thank you all for favoring this and reviewing this having me continue writing this story and as always enjoy writing this! I don't own any all dogs go to heaven 2 Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review my last chapter but no flames please and THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**_


End file.
